More Than What Meets The Eye
by Rumbleroar13
Summary: What if Sam Witwicky had a sister? Meet Scarlett, she's Sam's twin but she's not normal. What happens when they buy their first car, a yellow Camaro that seems to have a mind of it's own. Their lives suddenly become filled with car chases, visits from people who don't exist and a full blown war with aliens. Not to mention Scarlett falls for the Camaro. Hard.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett POV:

"Miss Witwicky!" Mr Hosney shouted at me. I raised my head off of my arm and looked at him blankly.

"Yes, sir?" I replied tiredly.

"This is school. You do not come here to sleep, you come here to learn." he said, narrowing his eyes at me. "I hope you're courteous enough to pay attention to your brother; Mister Witwicky, you're up!" Sam stood up from his seat and walked to the front.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." he apologised, emptying the contents of his backpack onto the front table.

I sat up straight in my seat and gave Sam a reassuring smile when he looked at me nervously.

"Watch this." I heard Trent whisper to someone. Trent was the star football player and had the biggest ego in the whole school and was also from a very well off family, and he let everybody know it.

"Okay. For my family Genea-AH!" Sam had a spit ball fired at him and I knew exactly who did it. I turned in my seat and sent Trent a death glare as the other students laughed.

"Who did-Who did that?" Mr Hosney cried, standing up. "People. Responsibility!" I rolled my eyes at his attempt to control the class.

"So, er...So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man; Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first, to explore, the Arctic Circle. Which is a big deal." Sam picked up a map and held it up, showing the Arctic Circle. I always loved this story; Our dad used to tell it to Sam and I every night when we were younger. "In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf."

"Where he found the Ice Man..." I whispered.

"So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen." I rolled my eyes when the class started laughing. Mr Hosney held up a stop sign with 'Quiet' on it. Like it's going to help.

Sam didn't seem affected by the laughing and continued his presentation. "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks." I let out a groan. He's actually selling this crap in class? "It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here." Que laughing.

"Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain."

"Sam..." I growled in warning. He completely ignored me.

"These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses." I covered my face in shame. He was selling the glasses? They were freaking broken! "I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Mr Hosney drawled. "Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." For the first time this year, Mr Hosney finally said something that wasn't absolute rubbish!

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards Scarlett and I's car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too!" I started hitting my forehead with my hand. Stupid, stupid Sam!

"And a compass makes a -a great present for Columbus Day!"

"SAM!" I shouted. He looked at me with wide eyes and I glared at him warningly.

"S-Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." He laughed just as the bell went, signalling the end of class and the end of the day. HALLELUJAH!

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." Mr Hosney said, trying to sound threatening. I rolled my eyes and packed my things up as Sam tried selling stuff off to students as they walked past. I grabbed my bag and walked up to him to hit him around the head making him yelp in pain.

He rubbed the place where I'd hit him while frowning a me. "What was that for?" he whined.

"You were selling our great-great-grandfathers stuff during your presentation! The presentation that is supposed to get you your final grade so we can get our car!" I whisper-shouted. Sam sent me an apologetic look and I sighed.

"I'll meet you in the car. Make sure you get that A." I warned him, pointing my finger from my eyes to his as I walked out of class.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad!" I greeted, hopping into the back seat of the car.<p>

"Hey Sweetheart! Good day at school?" he asked as Todd climbed into the back seat with me. I stroked his fur before answering.

"Same old: Long and boring." I replied. Dad chuckled.

"Ah! The joys of school. Where's your brother?"

"Inside getting his grade from Mr Hosney." I told him and he nodded in understanding. I looked down at Todd who had changed from a spaniel into his original form; A fox. Before you freak out, I can explain. Todd isn't a regular animal, obviously, he's an experiment, an escaped experiment. He had a weird serum injected into him since he was a pup and it gave him abilities no other animal had: He could transform into any animal he wanted, his senses were more apparent, he was stronger, could create shields, run faster, heal quicker and above all; Talk.

I was nine when I found Todd, that was when my abilities also began to arise. I was no experiment but I had abilities no human could ever possess. I can control the elements, electricity, create shields and produce practically anything I wanted to. I'm stronger, I can run faster than any normal human and like Todd, I can also heal quicker and my senses are more advanced.

When I was nine, Sam and I got into an argument and I really got angry and accidentally set fire to myself. I freaked out and ran into the forest behind the house, where I found a young Todd, injured and weak. My Mum and Dad came to find me, they didn't shun me, they treated me exactly the same even though I wasn't. We took Todd in and he became my companion while Sam got Mojo, a Chihuahua. Sam didn't hold anything against me either, in fact, we got closer after that; He was thankful he didn't have my 'powers' but he found them amazing. My appearance also changed after that day. Instead of my normal brown eyes, they changed to a vibrant violet and my hair went from a dark brown to raven black. It was weird at first but it's been seven years since it happened, I've kind of gotten used to it.

"So...I was watching Sam's presentation through the window." Todd said quietly, curling around my shoulders so my Dad nor anyone else couldn't hear. "Selling your grandfather's crap to the class doesn't sound like a smart move to me." he commented, smiling a little. Students walked passed and gave me odd looks. Guess you don't see a fox curled around a sixteen year old girl's neck very often.

"It's Sam. I'm surprised I didn't expect it to happen." I said. Todd chuckled and nudged his snout into my neck. I stroked his fluffy black tail and waited for Sam to arrive, praying that he'd gotten an A.

"If Sam get's this A, I've got the best prank for him." Dad whispered his prank to us quickly and then acted normally when we saw Sam running out of the school.

"YES! YES! Yes!" Sam cried as he collided with the passenger door, opening it and sitting inside.

"So?" Dad and I asked at the same time.

"A-minus." My eyes widened before rolling them, he must have given Mr Hosney one of his dream speeches again. "It's an A, though."

"Wait, wait...I can't see." Dad took the paper off Sam and a smile lit up his face. "It's an A! Guess you're getting your car!" Sam and I cheered as Dad fired up the engine and started driving.

* * *

><p>"I've got a little surprise for you two." Dad said as we pulled into a car selling place.<p>

"What kind of surp-" Sam cut himself off as he gaped up at the 'PORSHE' sign on one of the buildings. I chuckled at Sam's face. Nice prank, Dad.

"Yeah, a little surprise." Dad let a smirk grace his face and Todd snickered as Sam started freaking out.

"NO! No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed, slapping his hands against the side of the car in excitement.

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche!" Todd, Dad and I burst out laughing.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked, glaring.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Dad replied, giggling.

"It's pretty funny." I agreed. Sam whipped his head around to face me, a scowl upon his features.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam asked Dad who was still giggling.

"You think I would really get you a Porsche? For your first car?" he asked, laughing. Sam scowled and sat back in his seat, huffing.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing. None of you." He pointed at Todd and I who put innocent looks on our faces.

"Us? What did we do Sam?" Todd asked. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"I know you two knew exactly what he was planning. You're just as guilty!" Todd and I smirked.

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke!" Dad said, still laughing.

"It's not a funny joke." Sam grumbled.

"MANNY!" Some guy screamed making me jump.

"What?" A man, who I assumed was Manny, shouted back.

"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit! He's having a heat stroke again! Scaring white folks!"

"I'm hot, make-up's melting. My eyes hurt." A guy in a really bad clown costume announced as we drove past him. Poor guy.

We drove into a car place called 'Bolivia's' and the look on Sam's face was priceless. This was going to be great. I hopped out of the car as it came to a stop and stroked Todd's head.

"Stay here, we'll be back soon." I said. He nodded and curled up into a ball on the seat.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad!" Sam groaned as he and Dad got out of the car.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Dad reminisced, looking at some of the cars with a smile.

"Okay...Let me explain something to you, okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" Sam asked. Dad nodded. I leaned against one of the poles, watching them in amusement.

"Yeah."

"Okay. That's what this is." Sam said gesturing to a crappy black car. "And this is 50-Year-Old Virgin." He gestured to a crappy blue car. Dad said the old Witwicky motto which just irritated Sam even more. I started laughing. This was amazing. I walked up to Dad and Sam just as a black dude, with a hat and a Hawaiian shirt came over to greet us.

"Gentlemen," I coughed. "-and lady. Bobby Bolivia, like the country except without the runs." He started laughing weirdly and I gave him an odd look. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"Well, my son and daughter here...we're looking to buy their first car." Dad said proudly, squeezing our shoulders.

"And you came to me?" Bobby asked, placing a hand over his heart.

"We had to." Sam and I said in unison.

"That practically makes us family." I doubt it. "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." He shook our hands before looking at us expectantly.

"Sam." My brother introduced.

"Scarlett." I followed after. Uncle Bobby grabbed Sam's shoulders and started talking to him about how cars pick their drivers, not the other way around. My eyes surveyed the several cars before deciding to look properly by myself. Most of the cars were either falling apart, scratched or had faded paint. I was about to walk back to Dad, Uncle Bobby and Sam when something in the back of my mind told me to turn around. I did and what I saw made me smile widely and run over to it excitedly.

It was a bright yellow Camaro with black racing stripes, the paint was beginning to fade but it was still a beautiful car. I traced my fingers over the hood and I swear the car shuddered a little. Deciding I was just imagining things, I shook it off and got inside. The seat seemed to warm up as soon as I sat down but it felt good, the whole car felt amazing. I laughed a little when I saw a bee hanging in the window that said 'Bee-otch'. I took hold of the steering wheel and the car felt like it shuddered again. Odd. I wiped some dust off the bit in the middle of the wheel and it revealed some sort of robot face insignia. It looked really cool actually.

"This car is awesome." I muttered, running my hands over the soft leather.

"Glad- you like me." said a voice from the radio. I froze and looked at the radio in shock.

"Did you-did you just speak?" I whispered. The car did nothing. Man, this car is already making me insane.

"Woah! Move over Scarlett!" Sam exclaimed as he came up to the car. I moved into the passenger seat as Sam sat in the drivers seat and ran his hands over the steering wheel.

"This one ain't bad. It's got racing stripes." I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"'Ain't bad'? Sam! This is the one!" I exclaimed. I felt my seat warm up again making me smile.

"Yeah. It got racing-wait...What's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!" Uncle Bobby shouted. Sam and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Manny shouted back, he was in greasy overalls and looked a little irritated.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!"

"I don't know, boss! I never seen it! That's loco!" Manny shouted, looking at the car in confusion.

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!" The two started bickering and Sam ran his thumb over the robot insignia on the steering wheel.

"Hey Scar, do you recognise this?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Never seen it before but I think it's pretty cool." I replied, grinning like an idiot. Something about the car just felt right and I would do whatever I could to guarantee that it came home with us.

"It feels good." he murmured. I nodded in agreement.

"How much?" Dad asked. We all looked at Uncle Bobby.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-" Bobby was cut off by Sam.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Y-y-yeah, but it's custom." Bobby stuttered. I raised my brow at him.

"It's custom faded?" I asked. Bobby gave me a look.

"Well, it's your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand." I groaned. Great, this was going to be harder than I first thought.

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Jeez Dad, you're so cheap. Bobby looked at him with a shocked expression before tapping the roof of the car.

"Kids, come on, get out. Get out the car." he told us. I gaped at him.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers!" Sam protested but still got out the car and closed the door. Bobby started showing Dad and Sam a really run down car beside us. I went to open the door to get out but found that it was locked. I climbed into the driver's seat and tried to open that one but it wouldn't open either. What the hell was going on?

"This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day-" Suddenly, the passenger door flew open and slammed into the car that Bobby was in. I yelped and looked at the door in horror. How did that even happen?

"SCARLETT!" Dad shouted. I held my hands up in surrender.

"It wasn't me!" I exclaimed.

"You alright?" Dad asked Bobby who was climbing out of the window of the car.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out!" Bobby told us. "Hey, hey, Manny. Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and bang this stuff out, baby!" He started laughing weirdly again.

The radio turned on again and said "Greater than man." That's when I started to get really freaked out.

"That one's my favourite, drove all the way from Alabamy." Bobby said, showing Sam and Dad more crappy cars. I went to get out the car again but the passenger door slammed shut. I screamed in shock.

The radio crackled loudly making my eyes widen. "Don't be-scared. Cover-your ears." The radio said. I swallowed nervously and covered my ears as a high pitched noise came from the car, making the glass in all the other cars explode. Sam, Dad and Bobby all ducked down and the sound eventually stopped. I looked at the result of the noise in shock before looking at the radio.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"Do not be-afraid." I swallowed before shaking my head.

"I'm not." I said just as Bobby shouted, "Four Thousand!" I grinned and squealed in excitement.

"Nice going!" I cheered to the car and I heard a faint chuckle coming from the radio. Something tells me our lives are about to get way more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, I'm gonna wash the car!" I called into his room as I walked past.

"Kay!" he shouted back. I walked into my room and got changed. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and made my way downstairs after petting Todd who was sleeping soundly on my pillows. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket, filled it with soap and water, got a sponge from under the sink and walked out to our beautiful, beautiful car. I put everything down and just looked at it. Man, me and Sam got lucky.

"Right then, let's do this!" I hosed down the car before dunking the sponge into the soapy water and starting to clean the car. I managed to get all the dirt off the windows and then started on the back.

"That's the way, aha, aha I like it!" I froze and stared at the car. No freaking way! The car wasn't even turned on for crying out loud!

"Oh my God." I muttered. "I'm going insane. Did you seriously just play that on your own?" I asked the car. Nothing happened. "Yep, I'm definitely going insane." I shook my head and continued washing the car. I tried getting the top part of the hood but I couldn't reach it, no matter how I tried. "I hate being so freaking short!" I growled in frustration and climbed on top of the hood so I could kneel to reach it. I jumped in shock when I felt the car rumble a little. I fell forward with my hands pressed to the hood. I looked down at the it and it seemed to shudder at my mere look. What was going on?

I sat up quickly so I was back on my knee's. I shrugged, I was used to weird stuff happening by now, I mean I had supernatural powers and my pet is a mutant fox. Nothing could surprised me anymore. I guess I'd just have to wait to find out what the hell was wrong with this car. Out of the blue, I thought of something.

"You know, you remind me of a bee. Maybe that should be your name...Bee." I said, knowing the car could hear me. The car, Bee, jumped a little. "I'll take that as a yes." I said, giggling. The car was awesome, weird and a little cute. Guess it's perfect for Sam and I.

I continued the wash and I was rinsing all the soap off when Sam shouted for me to hurry up because we were going to a party. I groaned and dragged myself into the house. Hell awaits.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Sam called through my door. I pulled on my shoes and looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance. I opened the door and smiled at Sam. We walked downstairs and Sam grabbed the keys to Bee before I could making me pout. We stepped outside to see Mom and Dad doing the garden.<p>

"Ron, this one is uneven!" Mom said, stepping on one of slabs of the newly built path.

"Yeah. Probably." Dad replied offhandedly, clearly not caring even a little bit.

"This one is wobbly!" Mom was standing on another slab.

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon." Dad told her. Sam and I looked at each other with knowing smirks. We both knew he was never going to do it.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Mum whined as Sam and I walked towards them. I on the path and Sam, stupidly, on the grass.

"Ah, Sam!" Dad exclaimed as I stood next to Mom who wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I do not like footprints on my grass." Dad said exasperatedly. Sam looked behind him where there were no footprints. He looked back at Dad with an incredulous look.

"What foot- there's no footprints." he said, gesturing behind him.

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" Dad gestured between the two. Sam rolled his eyes and walked towards Mom and I.

"It's family grass, Dad." I told him, backing Sam up. Sam pointed at me, nodding. Dad huffed.

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand." Dad told us. Sam snorted while I just smiled at my Dad's oddness. A yip came from my window and I looked up to see Todd transform into a bird and fly down to me from my window. He transformed back into his fox form and dropped to the floor, landing perfectly. I smiled down at him.

"This, this. I can't do it anymore." Sam said to Mom, pointing at Mojo. Todd growled; the two didn't exactly get along.

"What?" Mom asked innocently.

"You're putting girl jewellery on a boy dog. He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom." Sam said, groaning. I picked up Todd and put him on my shoulder.

"That's his bling!" Mom said weirdly.

"Not to mention he's a little wimp." Todd snickered. Sam glared at him.

"Well sorry he can't be an annoying mutant fox like yourself!" he snapped. Todd smirked.

"Don't you mean 'Awesome mutant fox'?" Todd corrected. Sam rolled his eyes and started to walk to the car, Todd and I following.

"I want you home at eleven o'clock!" Mom shouted as Sam got in the drivers seat and I into the passengers, Todd jumping into the back.

"Yeah, all right!" Sam shouted.

"Eleven o'clock!" Dad shouted. I groaned.

"Yeah! We know Dad!" I called. "God, please drive!" I hissed, putting on my seat belt. Sam turned on the engine that caused black smoke to cover the garden. Todd started laughing hysterically as we drove off. I rolled my eyes at him and leaned back into Bee.

"So where exactly is this party and who invited you?" I asked.

"The lake and...someone." he said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Someone meaning no one." I said, smirking. Sam didn't reply, so I stayed silent and waited until we arrived but I looked at Sam wearily as we drove down a familiar street.

"No. No, no, no! Sam! Tell me you are not doing this to me!" I cried as I realised where we were. Sam shrugged.

"What? I need my man with me!" Sam said as if that made everything better.

"But it's Miles!" I protested. He sent me a look as Miles ran out of his house.

"Yeah...I'm not staying for this. See you when you get home. Have fun!" Todd said before jumping out the car and running away. I huffed. Great, now I'm alone.

"In the back, babe." Miles said as he came my window. My eye twitched and I turned to glare at him.

"Firstly, don't call me 'babe' ever again. And secondly, don't tell me to get in the back of my own car, moron!" I growled, he just smirked.

"Come on babe. You know you like it. Just get in the back."

"I swear to God Miles, if you call me babe again, I will make sure you never bear children, now get in the back!" I snapped. He looked at me with wide eyes before getting in the back. I felt myself heating up so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I'm not gonna do anything stupid because of Miles even if he is being a idiot.

We drove to the lake and I heard Miles ask if we were invited to this party.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam told him. We parked and then...Sam started freaking out. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Don't do anything weird, all right?" Sam asked us. I glared at him.

"I'm not the one who you should be worried about." I said, getting out the car. I sat on the hood of the car as Sam starting fussing over himself.

"I'm good right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you're good." Miles told him. I rolled my eyes. Like Miles would know anything.

"Okay." I heard some people wolf whistling, I turned my head and saw Trent and his posse coming over. Greeaat. And to make things even better, Miles was climbing a tree. Idiot.

"Hey, guys, check it out. Oh, hi, hey bro. That car. It's nice. Hey, so what are you guys doing here?" Trent asked as he stopped in front of Sam. I glared.

"We're here to climb this tree." Sam lied. I rolled my eyes at my brother. That's the best you can do?

"I can see that. It looks- It looks fun." Trent said sarcastically. I snorted causing everyone to look at me. Trent raked his eyes over my body before looking back at Sam. What a creep.

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Trent inquired. I winced at the memory. Sam had to go to hospital after that. He got bruised ribs. Not a fun time.

"Oh, no, no, no, that- No. That wasn't like a... real try-out." Sam said, trying to find a good excuse.

"It was research for a book we were writing." I piped up. Sam smiled and everyone looked at me again.

"Oh yeah?" Trent asked, looking at Sam for confirmation.

"Yeah." Trent looked back to me.

"What's it about? Sucking at sports and being a freak?" Trent asked and all of her friend laughed. Both Sam and I glared at him. I felt the car rumble as if it was angry but I ignored it. I stood up and went over to Sam, standing next to him.

"Haha. No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." Sam replied, I smirked. Nice.

Trent's face grew red with anger. "No, seriously, you and your friends would love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and little colouring areas and sections, pop up pictures! It's a lot of fun. Lot of fun." I said, imitating the bits of the book with my hands.

"Lot's of fun." Sam repeated, nodding.

"That's funny." Trent sneered, stepping towards Sam. I focused my electric currents on Trent. Suddenly, he screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. I stopped and smirked. Sam put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me behind him. Trent scrambled up and went for Sam again but Mikaela stood between them.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop." She told Trent, putting a hand on his chest. Trent glared at Sam and I before backing down.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head!" he told his cronies. They all walked back to their cars. Sam breathed out a sigh of relief before glaring up at Miles who was still in the tree.

"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get- just get out of the tree right now, please." Miles got down and unfortunately, he didn't fall. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching!" Miles said as if all the girls thought what he did was awesome.

"Yeah and they were all thinking that you defy the laws of idiocy, Miles." I snapped before walking back to Bee while Sam was lecturing Miles. Just as I was about to get into the passenger seat, Miles climbed through the window making my blood boil.

"It's called a door Miles! Use it!" I snarled before getting into the back seat. I put my seat belt on and leaned back, just wanting to go home.

"Who's gonna drive you home tonight?" The radio sang. Man, I love this song.

"Hey man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked. I slapped the back of his head making him yelp in pain.

"Don't say a bad word against the car. You're lucky you even get to sit in it." I growled. "Understand?" He nodded vigorously. I sat back and the seat belt tightened around me, I looked down at it in confusion before shrugging and humming to the song.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." I heard Sam mutter while looking at Mikaela who was walking off. I felt like silently cheering. Sam has had a crush on her since the first time he saw her, he deserves to at least have a chance.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitch-hike." I rolled my eyes. Wow, how gentlemanly of you Miles.

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?" Sam practically begged.

"All right. We'll put her in the back with Scarlett. I'll be quiet." Miles said shrugging. Both Sam and I glared at him.

"Did you just say, "put her in the back"?"

"I called shotgun." Miles stuttered.

"Miles, I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of the car." Sam told him, an apologetic expression on his face.

"FINALLY!" I cheered.

"That's a party foul!" Miles protested.

"What rules?"

"Our- Bros before hoes." Miles' weak attempt at convincing Sam really wasn't working.

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car." I sat back and watched it all unfold with my arms folded and a smirk on my face.

"You- you can't do this to me." Miles said sounding like a kicked puppy.

"He can. He is. Now get out!" I told him. The blond boy pouted and got out. I grinned. Finally. Now all I have to deal with is Sam's embarrassing attempts to get Mikaela. Eh, I can handle it. More blackmail material for me!


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett POV:

I was sat on my bed, creating fireballs in my hands out of boredom. Todd was beside me, sleeping soundly as usual. For some reason, I couldn't sleep. No matter how I tried, my brain just wouldn't shut off. It was probably because I'd had a little nap in Bee after we'd dropped off Mikaela. She actually agreed to let Sam drive her home, the conversation got pretty awkward in places and Bee decided to be difficult which was incredibly funny. I still hadn't figured out what Bee was yet, I wasn't scared but it was unbelievably infuriating not knowing.

Suddenly, I heard Sam screaming something from his room before loud footsteps came towards my room and the door was flung open revealing a panicking Sam. Todd jolted awake at the loud noise and we both looked at Sam in confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked. He pointed towards the window.

"SOMEONE'S STEALING THE CAR!" he shouted, my eyes widened and I looked out the window to see Bee driving down the road. "DAD CALL THE COPS!" Sam screamed, running down the stairs. Todd and I looked at each other before I quickly threw on some clothes. Todd and I sprinted down the stairs and out the door just in time to see Sam going after the car on his bike.

"Let's go!" I told Todd. My Panther form burst out of my body and Todd's grew until he was a wolf. We ran after Sam and Bee, we managed to catch up to them and I jumped off the pavement and on to the road, running beside Sam.

"Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen!" Sam screamed into his phone. "My sister and I are in pursuit. Right? I need all units, the whole, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighbourhood watch!" Sam snapped to the person on the other end. I rolled my eyes and quickly transformed back into a human, still managing to keep up with Sam.

"Don't you think that was a bit over the top Sam?" I shouted to him.

"NO! NOW GO AND SEE WHO STOLE OUR CAR!" I sighed. He is so dramatic. I cleared my head and decided to focus on 'pursuit'. Time to see who's stolen our car. I ran faster so that I was level with the drivers seat, I looked in and I almost passed out when I saw that nobody was driving it.

"Oh my God." I squeaked. Before I could tell Sam what was going on, the car drove faster and broke down the gates of a junk yard. It quickly drove past an oncoming train and into the junk yard. Todd, Sam and I had to stop because of the train. I started to freak out. _How the hell was the car driving by itself? It's not possible. Maybe this is just a dream._ I laughed crazily._Yeah, yeah. That's all it is, a dream. A really, really weird dream. _I slapped myself to make my mind think rationally. I might find out what's going on and what the car is. Determination overcame my panic and I turned to Sam. "I'll meet you on the other side. I'll try and chase it down." I told him. "Come on Todd!" I ordered before turning into an eagle and flying over the train and landing on the other side. Todd was right behind me and we started running in the direction that Bee went, following the tire tracks.

When the tracks stopped, I became confused. They couldn't just disappear! "Come on Scar. Let's find Sam, it doesn't look like we're going to find the car anytime soon." Todd said sighing. I looked around once more before nodding and following Todd in the direction we came in. We were almost at the exit when I was tackled down.

"Scarlett!" Sam's voice filled my ears. I groaned and sat up only to see my brother gaping at something. I got up and gasped at what I saw; A giant yellow and black robot was standing up. "Oh my God." Sam whimpered, Todd landed on my shoulder and he looked equally as shocked at what we were witnessing.

"What is that thing?" Todd asked as a bright light came from it's chest. We all looked up to see what the robot was projecting and saw the same symbol from Bee's steering wheel on the clouds. Suddenly, everything started to click into place.

"I think it's Bee." I whispered in shock. "It has to be!" Suddenly the light pointed towards us and we ducked down. Sam fumbled around in his pockets before he pulled out his phone and began recording.

"My name- is Sam Witwicky" He pointed to the camera towards me. "And this is my sister, Scarlett. Whoever finds this. Our car is alive, okay?" He started videoing Bee while Todd and I just gaped at him. Was he seriously filming this? "You saw that? Since this is our last words on Earth, we just wanna say, Mom, Dad, we love you, and if you find Busty beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles." Despite the serious situation we were in, I felt the urge to gag, I did not need to know that. "No, no, wait, that- Okay that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." He stopped recording and I hit him around the head. He yelped and glared at me before his eyes softened.

He crushed Todd and I into a hug. "I love you so much. Todd, you're annoying but I love you too!" It's official, he's gone insane. "I think we better investigate." he told us before getting up and tiptoed away from us. I shook my head and Todd jumped off my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go make sure he doesn't get himself killed." I sighed, Todd nodded and we slowly made our way with Sam closer to Bee. But as we got closer, we saw some dogs chained to a wall. Some very big and very unfriendly looking dogs. When they saw us they started barking and snarling making Todd laugh at their attempts of escape. The dogs then sprinted forward, they reached the end of their chains but the power that they were running forward with ripped their chains out of the wall and they started to run straight for the trio.

"OH SHIT!" Todd screamed. We ran away from them but those dogs were fast. We ran into an abandoned building and yet the dogs were still after us. Sam stood on top of some trash cans and I quickly transformed into a wolf, Todd doing the same. Sam started screaming at the dogs as they ran in. Unfortunately, they ran straight towards Todd and I. And because I'm oh-so lucky, I got the Rottweiler. It lunged at me and I dodged out of the way before running at it and tackling it down. We started clawing at each other until it used its weight against me and pushed me off. It sunk its teeth into my shoulder causing me to howl in pain. Anger clouded my vision and I felt electricity surge around me and shoot towards the dogs. They yelped and gave up on us but they didn't give up on Sam. Just as they were about to get him, Bee crashed into the building and skidded around them, scaring the dogs off.

"Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" Sam shouted, throwing the keys at the car. I transformed back into my human form and Todd and Sam ran over. Sam helped me up and I clutched my heavily bleeding shoulder tightly. We ran out of the building with the car right behind us. As we got outside, we were almost hit by a police car. I turned to Todd.

"Run! Go home!" I told him. He looked conflicted. "Run!" I ordered. He nodded and quickly ran away. The police officers got out of the car.

"Let me see your hands!" One of them shouted as they both pointed their guns at us. I felt my wound begin to heal as I looked at the officers in shock.

"No, no, no, no! It's not us!" Sam informed them but they wouldn't listen.

"Let me see your hands!" We both put our hands up.

"The guy's inside!"

"Shut up! Walk towards the car. Put your heads on the hood!" We both sighed and walked towards the car. I gently put my head on the hood while Sam slammed his down. Even in this moment I had to admit that was stupid. The cops came over to us and roughly cuffed us and shoved us in the car. Great, this is going to be fun to explain to Mom and Dad.

* * *

><p>I leaned back in my seat, rolling my eyes as Sam explained to the cops what happened for the billionth time. We'd been here for hours. Both thankfully and unfortunately, Dad had come to bail us out.<p>

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." he told them.

"It just stood up. Wow. It's really neat." The Deputy said sarcastically. "Okay, kiddies. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." he said, giving us both pee cups. I gave him a look that said 'Are you serious'. "What are you two rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" I fought the urge to growl. He thought we took drugs? By the look of this asshole, he looks like the one who would be doing 'wowie sauce'.

"We're not on any drugs." I drawled

"What's these?" he asked, catching Mojo's pain pills that the other cop threw at him. "Found it in your pocket." he said to Sam, sniffing. "Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?" I couldn't keep my retort in.

"They're his dogs pain pills. It has the vets label on the side, dumb ass!" I snapped, the deputy looked me over and I was in the right mind to punch him. I couldn't give a damn if he was a cop.

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Dad said shakily. The cop gave me another look before looking back at Sam, I turned to him and saw him looking a little out of it. Probably lack of sleep.

"What was that?" The Deputy asked and Sam seemed to come back to reality.

"Huh?" Sam asked, confused.

"You eye-balling my piece, 50 Cent?" Oh my God. This guy is a freaking idiot. "You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you and your cocky little sister up." I glared at him while Sam looked a little frightened.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam whispered and I snorted. Brilliant.


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett POV:

We'd eventually been released. Mom and Dad lectured us for about three hours about how we shouldn't chase people who have stolen our cars. We were eventually allowed to go and do what we wanted, so we just went back to our rooms. Both Sam and I were still pretty freaked out about what happened, Sam more than me but still. Bee hadn't come back and I found myself a little sad because of it. He may be a giant robot but I liked him, he was a funny giant robot. When I'd gone back to my room Todd had asked for every detail about what happened in the station before he left to do something. That was three hours ago. It was now nine at night and I was once again in my room, throwing a ball up and down, bored. Suddenly, Todd came bursting into my room looking quite excited.

"Hey Scar, you up for fighting something?" he asked, slipping across my wood floor and sliding over to me. I caught the ball and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends. What are we going to fight?" I asked. Todd looked about ready to explode with excitement, so much so that he was actually shaking.

"Something similar to what attacked a Military base. Nobody knows what it is, the Government is going insane about it. I tracked it and it's near a village in Qatar. A few survivors from the attack are there too, it seems to be following them. It doesn't look like anything we could ever build, though. It almost looks...alien" he said quickly. A wide grin spread across my face.

"Alright, I'm in. Let me get changed first!" I told him and he nodded. I jumped off my bed and ran over to my wardrobe. I pulled out the outfit specifically for times like this. Due to Todd and I's...differences, we sometimes use it to our advantage by helping people in distress. Robberies, attacks. It was both fun and fulfilling knowing you'd done something good for someone else. I put on my outfit and waved my hand causing two swords to appear. I put them into the holster on my back before creating a dagger and a holder for it. I attached it to my wrist and clicked my fingers, a gun and holster appeared. I fastened them to my right thigh and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I closed my eyes and felt something fasten onto my back, I opened my eyes and saw the tip of my bow out of the corner of my eye. I turned to Todd and grinned. I opened the window and breathed in the fresh, calm air. Todd transformed into an eagle and I did the same, we flew off into the night. Mentally preparing ourselves for what we might be about to see; We both knew it was dangerous, especially when we were both so young. I seventeen and Todd around the same age. But, we were both pretty reckless, we used the fact that we could protect ourselves to an advantage. It was stupid but we enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>Chaos had erupted in the small village. Soldiers were shooting at some sort of mechanical scorpion. The thing would retaliate by firing back. Villagers were hiding while the soldiers put their lives on the line, not knowing that the thing they were fighting was practically indestructible. William Lennox was trying to get through to the Pentagon, which so far, wasn't working.<p>

Two eagles flew above the scene and looked on in shock. The bigger of the two nodded to the other and they both dived down. The smaller eagle transformed into a tiger while the larger one transformed into a human. The soldiers stopped firing their weapons and watched as two eagles literally transformed into a teenage girl and a tiger. They had just dropped themselves into a war zone.

* * *

><p>Scarlett POV:<p>

Todd and I transformed. I held my hands out and created fireballs. I threw them at the scorpion thing that screeched when they hit it. I landed and shot another fireball at it causing it to fall.

"Todd! Put a shield around the village. We don't want anymore people getting hurt!" He nodded and ran towards the soldiers who were gaping at us. He put an invisible shield around them before running back to me just as the scorpion got back up. It fired its cannons at us making us jump out the way. I took my gun out of its holster and started shooting at it. "Do an analysis on it. I wanna know how we can take it down!" I shouted to Todd. The robot started shooting at us again and I put up a shield just in time.

"It's exoskeleton is indestructible. It's made out of an unknown metal. It isn't human. A gun wont harm it's outer layer. Try aiming for its eyes!" Todd reported. I put down the shield and shot at the robot again. I tried aiming for its eyes but my gun wasn't made for that.

"Fall back. We need to get one of those guns. I can't create one here, it's too dangerous!" I said pointing to the guns the soldiers had. I threw a fireball at the scorpion and we quickly ran towards the soldiers. Todd put down the shield so we could jump in before he put it back up. The robot started firing at us but its bullets just dissolved into the shield. All the soldiers were gaping at us.

"Hi..." I said awkwardly, waving. A good looking soldier came up to me.

"What are you?" he asked, pointing his gun at us.

"No time to explain but I do need one of your guns. So, if you could stop pointing it at me, I'd be really grateful." I said and he looked at me wearily.

"Why?"

"My bullets wont affect it. We need to hit it in the eyes so its blinded. It wont kill it but it will give us an advantage. You need to trust me on this." The soldier nodded and handed me his gun. I walked up to the shield where the robot was still trying to get through. "Todd, on my signal, I need you to open this shield." I looked at the soldiers. "When he does, you have to fire at it, it wont do it any harm but it will distract it and you may hit its eyes." I told them. They shakily nodded while one of the soldiers, a black guy, was talking to someone on a phone. I waved my hand and created a gun for the soldier who gave me his. He thanked me and I nodded.

"NOW!" I shouted. Todd put down the shield and we immediately started firing at it. I ran forward with a shield around me, trying to shoot it in the eye but it moved too quickly, trying to dodge the bullets coming from the other soldiers. "It's distracted. Try and get on it's back Todd." I told him. He ran to the side so the robot wouldn't see him coming. I ran forward causing the robot to look at me, it went to fire at me and I took the opportunity. I shot twice and one of my bullets hit it in the left eye causing it to screech in pain. Todd jumped on his back and started clawing at it. I saw the tail of the scorpion point towards Todd. I threw the gun to the side and sprinted, taking out one of my swords. Just as its tail went for Todd, I swung my sword and its tail was cut off. It once again started screeching and it flung Todd off of it's back. Todd landed beside me and the robot turned towards us.

"Any idea's of what we do?" Todd murmured as it stalked closer to us.

"RUN!" I screamed. We both jumped up and sprinted back to the soldiers. The black dude was still on the phone.

"I ain't never seen this in my life! Need gunships on station ASAP. Dude, there is a teenage girl and a tiger that just appeared out of nowhere and they fighting this thing like pro's!" he shouted down the phone. "YES. A TEENAGE GIRL AND A TIGER." The scorpion started firing at us and it hit me in the leg. I fell to the floor and Todd turned around.

"GO! I CAN HANDLE THIS!" I told him, he nodded and continued running. I turned on my back to look at the robot scorpion and it was running towards me. Crap, crap, crap, crap. CRAP! I pulled my bow off my back and pulled out two arrows. I fired them at it and they stuck into it's exoskeleton. I crawled backwards and managed to get up.

"Unknown, man. I don't- oh, man, if you see this shit..." The black dude said down the phone. The shields were down and the robot started firing missiles that thankfully, didn't hit us or the soldiers. My wound started to close up as the bullet came out of my leg. I ran my hands through my hair and we ducked behind a pillar with the black dude and the good looking soldier.

"Are you okay?" Black dude asked and I nodded.

"Yep, all good but we need to take that thing down. Todd, is there anything else you know about this thing?" I asked him.

"Well all of its essentials are under the exoskeleton." he explained causing the soldiers to stare at Todd with wide eyes. "It's source of power is in it's chest. I don't know what it is but I think it works like a heart." he said and I nodded. I put up a shield as a missile hit a nearby pillar and debris started flying towards us. I turned to the soldiers.

"Todd and I are going to try and take that thing down. Is the air force coming?" I asked and the black dude nodded. "Good, try and stay safe and thanks for the help" I said before getting up. The two started to protest but Todd and I weren't about to listen. "Let's kill this thing!" I told Todd before transforming into a panther.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The two soldiers screamed. I roared and Todd and I sprinted towards the robot. It fired missiles and bullets at us but we managed to dodge them. As we got close enough, I jumped up and transformed back into my human form, taking hold of my sword and slicing its right cannon/arm off. I did a forward roll as I landed on the sand and got back up. Todd climbed on its back again as the scorpion robot charged at me, I got into a fighting position as it came towards me. When it lunged I kicked it in the face, sending it a few feet away. Todd, thankfully, safe and still on its back. He transformed back into a fox and started clawing and biting at its exoskeleton. I heard the sounds of a plane above causing me to look up, I smiled. Back up had arrived.

The robot scorpion turned its remaining arm into a sword and cut my arm. Thankfully, it wasn't deep but it still hurt. I cried out and glared at the thing. "SCARLETT I'VE GOTTEN TO THE SOURCE OF POWER!" Todd shouted as I dodges slashed from the robot.

"OKAY. GIVE ME A SECOND!" I pulled my other sword out of my holster and hit the robots sword with it. If I was a regular human, I probably wouldn't be able to force my sword against a robot scorpion but I wasn't a regular human and thank God I had strength. The robot and I pulled apart and I grabbed my dagger and stabbed it into the robots other eye. It screeched and once again screamed out in pain. I grabbed my fallen sword and cut off it's other arm. I looked up to see the jet readying its guns. I ran to the back of the scorpion and grabbed Todd off of its back and dived away just as the jet open fired on the scorpion. I put a shield around us and held Todd tightly to my chest. The robot scorpion was trying to dodge shots from the jet but being blind and defenceless gave it a major disadvantage.

"That jet can't kill it if it doesn't hit that source of power!" Todd told me. I blew my hair out of my face and nodded.

"Okay. Well if we go out there, we'll get shot at. Even I know our shields wont be able to withstand that much ammo." I told him. He sighed.

"I know but if we're quick. We can kill it and quickly get out of here." he said. I looked at the plane, still shooting at the scorpion that just wouldn't die.

"Okay. Well if this is the last of us, I just want you to know, you're my best friend and I love you." I told him. He licked my cheek and I stroked his fur. "If I get it's head, do you think you could rip out that source of power with your teeth?" I asked him and he nodded. "Let's do it then!" We separated and put up strong shields around ourselves. We nodded to each other before running towards the scorpion, bullets ricocheting of our shields. I let out a battle cry and stabbed my sword into it's head as Todd once again, got on his back. He stuffed his head inside and ripped out a weird blue thing that was losing it's glow. The scorpion fell to the ground and fire from the jet stopped. Todd and I looked at the fallen robot before looking at each other and cheering. The soldiers came running over.

"Wha- How? But...What?" The good looking soldier stuttered. I grinned.

"Thanks for your cooperation but we have to go now!" I said saluting. They all started protesting as Todd and I started to walk away. I stopped and turned to them with a grateful smile. "And thanks for protecting our country. You're very brave." I gave them a final smile before picking up all of my weapons and transforming into an eagle. Todd did the same and we flew off. I don't think we'll be doing anything like this for a while. What we didn't realise as we flew away, was that the scorpion had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlett POV:

I dragged myself painfully downstairs. Todd and I had gotten home pretty late last night and we were both pretty sore. We'd been shot at, cut and thrown about like rag dolls and even though we had fast healing, we still ached. As I entered the kitchen, I looked up at the clock. 8:37 AM. Great. I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal. Not long after, Todd flew down the stairs and landed on my shoulder, transforming back into a fox.

"Morning Todd. How you feeling?" I asked him. He whined and nuzzled his snout into my neck.

"I hurt." he said and I could practically hear the pout in his voice.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked, he nodded. I waved my hand and a bowl of meat appeared on the table. He slid off my shoulder and started eating. We were both enjoying the calm silence as we ate our breakfasts but it didn't last long. Mojo came limping down the stairs. Todd let out a low growl but continued to eat his food. Not long after Mojo, Sam came down.

"Morning sis, Todd." We hummed a 'hello' and continued our breakfast. "Morning Mo." he said to Mojo. "Mojo. Mojo." he sang and I rubbed my temples. I did not need this. Mojo started barking at something out the window and both Todd and I raised our heads to glare at the dog.

"I swear to God, Sam, if you don't shut that dog up, I will let Todd loose on him and I have no doubt Todd would be happy to break his other leg." Sam sent me a look while Todd smirked.

"Stop with the barking Mojo. It's too early." Sam grabbed the milk out of the fridge and went to see what Mojo was barking at. Suddenly, an engine roared and Sam dropped the milk and looked at me with frightened eyes.

"Sam?"

"The cars back." he whispered, his voice getting higher. My eyes widened and I stood up and saw Bee in the garden. He's back. Sam grabbed Mojo and I and pulled us down so that Bee couldn't see us. Todd jumped over to us as Sam took out his phone. "Miles? Miles." HE'S CALLING MILES? "Listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?" I shook my head at him, our car has magically appeared back and he's calling Miles? "Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking us." I grabbed Sam's phone and closed it. Without a seconds hesitation, Sam bolted upstairs. Todd and I stared at the stairs. My brother is going crazy. Seconds later, Sam ran back down the stairs and dragged me outside with him. He grabbed Mom's bright pink bike and ran outside with it, he started pedalling down the street and screamed when he saw Bee started following. I sighed and ran after him, Bee right behind me. It chased us all the way into town, I was level with Sam when the bike hit an uneven part of the path. He flipped over and landed on his back. I winced.

"That's gotta hurt." Todd mused as he trotted up beside me, careful that no one else could hear him.

"Sam?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw Mikaela and her friends. "Scarlett?" I waved.

"Hey!" Sam and I said. Well, Sam kinda groaned.

"That was, uh, that was really...awesome" Mikaela told him awkwardly. Sam sat up.

"Uh, well, it felt awesome." he replied. I went over and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked and Sam shook his head, collecting all his things up.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. We're getting chased by our car right now. Got to go!" Sam picked up the bike and went off again. I waved to Mikaela and quickly followed Sam when I saw Bee was getting closer to us. He chased us to an abandoned warehouse and then, we lost him. We all stopped and Sam breathed a sigh of relief when we heard police sirens. We looked towards the car that was coming over.

"Oh great. Cops. Officer! Listen!" Sam biked over to speak to the cop but the door opened caused Sam to fall off the bike. Again.

"Hey! What's your problem?" I shouted, going over to help Sam. He started to explain what happened to the officer when Todd ran over to us, his eyes wide. "What's wrong Todd?" I asked.

"I don't think this is an actual cop. Instead of it saying 'To Serve And Protect' it says 'To Punish And Enslave'" he explained. My eyes widened and I went to see if it was true. I gasped when I saw it was, I went to tell Sam to get away but he slammed his hand on the hood of the car and it revved forward causing him to fall down. It kept revving forward and Sam kept screaming.

"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted, running to the front. The car stopped and one of the headlights turned into a mechanical hand thing and reached towards Sam. "Oh my God." I whimpered. I need to do something! I waved my hand and a sword appeared. "SAM MOVE YOUR LEGS!" I shouted, he moved his legs and I brought my sword down on the mechanical hand. The car let out a hiss and a screech that sounded exactly like the scorpion robot from last night. I threw the sword away and went to help Sam up when the car started to transform until a giant, black robot with red eyes was looming above us.

"OH, GOD, NO! NO!" Sam and I screamed. Sam scrambled up and we sprinted away from the robot that was charging after us. Todd was in front of us, not even daring to look back.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" we screamed. We were hit and both Sam and I went flying into a car. We landed on the windscreen, next to each other.

"It's a bad dream." I told myself, praying that it was. I clutched Sam's t-shirt as the robot stood over us and slammed his hands into the sides of the car.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" The robot asked in a deep, scary voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam cried. The robot slammed his hands into the car again making us scream.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" The robot shouted.

"Yeah" Sam said shakily. I saw Todd next to us, shaking.

"Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" The robot moved up a bit and I took the chance to get him away from us. I kicked him and he moved up, shouting. Sam and I got up and ran over the roof of the car, we managed to get off before the robot flipped the car over. We sprinted out of the building and I saw Mikaela driving toward us.

"GET BACK!" I shouted, she looked and drove towards us, completely ignoring what I'd said. Sam ran over and tackled her down.

"What is your problem Sam?" she screamed, looking at him with anger in her eyes.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked us!" The robot ran out of the building making my eyes widen.

"Here he comes!" I shouted. Mikaela looked at it, realization dawning on her as she too began to shake. Todd jumped into my arms and we backed away as the robot came closer.

"Get up and run!" Sam told Mikaela. "You have to run!" I contemplated running myself but I wasn't going to leave my brother. The robot got closer and I was ready to put up my shield when Bee appeared and skidded near us making us all fall down. Bee knocked into the robot making it fly back. Bee stopped next to us and the door opened. I immediately got in but it seems like Mikaela and Sam weren't.

"You have to get in the car. Get in!" Sam urged.

"I don't want- I don't want to!" Mikaela protested. I stuck my head out of the door.

"GET YOUR ASSES IN THIS CAR NOW OTHERWISE WE'LL ALL DIE!" I screamed. They both looked at me fearfully before getting in the car. Bee closed the door and a seat belt went around me and tightened. If we weren't about to be killed be a giant robot, I would find it comforting. Bee started driving and I turned around to see the robot run and turn back into a police car.

"Oh God no!" Todd cried as the car got closer.

"Faster Bee! Go!" I shouted, Bee put on the speed and Todd pushed himself into my side. We may do some dangerous, dumb shit but this was another level of dumb shit.

"Oh God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela screamed.

"No we're not. No, we're not gonna die." Sam reassured her but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Oh, my God!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" I told Mikaela. The belt tightened a bit more and despite my fear, I let a smile form on my lips. Mikaela, Todd and Sam started screaming and I looked up to see what they were screaming at. I joined them when I saw we were driving right at a window.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" We all screamed. We crashed through the window and we were in another abandoned warehouse. Bee crashed through something else, the police car right behind us. He drifted so we could turn around and managed to gain some distance from the police car. He drove out of the warehouse and backed into a dark lane. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged Todd who was still shaking. The doors locked.

"The car won't start." Sam informed us. I started shaking and the seat warmed and the belt tightened as the police car went past.

"At lease we ditched the robot, r-right?" I said, trying to sound optimistic but the quiver in my voice betrayed me.

"Okay, time to start." Sam whispered to Bee as the police car started backing up. Bee turned on his engine and accelerated forward, driving straight past the car. The car quickly came after us, the chase didn't last long as Bee swerved and opened his door. We all clambered out and moved backwards as Bee started to transform. He slammed his fist down and stood up in a fighting stance. Standing in front of us protectively. I picked up Todd as we all stood up and moved back, staring at Bee in awe and shock. The police car came speeding towards us and transformed, tackling Bee down. I screamed and went to help him but Sam grabbed my arm as a smaller robot came out of the chest of the devil police car. It screamed something in another language before chasing after us, we didn't think twice about it and started running away from it. We thought we'd lost it but it tackled Sam down and started to attack him. We all stopped and I turned to Todd.

"Get Mikaela away from here!" Todd nodded and transformed into a large lion. I looked at Mikaela who was gaping at Todd. "Go with Todd, he'll protect you/" She started to shake her head "GO!" I shouted, she decided not to argue and jumped onto Todd's back. I turned to Sam and the robot who were wrestling on the floor, Sam's pants were missing. I transformed into a panther and clamped my jaws around the robots body and flung him away. I transformed back into a human and grabbed Sam's arm. I dragged him up and we started running down a hill and towards some metal fencing. "I can burn through it. I can burn through it!" I told him. I went to burn it with my fire powers when I was tackled down. I turned around and saw the bot on top of me. I started hitting it but it wouldn't budge.

I opened my palm and water burst from it, hitting the robot in the face. I stopped the water but the damn thing was still on me. Sam was just screaming, being completely unhelpful. I grabbed the bot's neck and slammed it on the floor, I scrambled up and started kicking at it as it kept going for my legs. It jumped on me again and pushed me into the fencing. "Get off me you creep!"

"Ge- GET OFF ME!" I kept slapping it and I was about to burn it with my fire when Todd appeared out of no where and bit into it. He threw it on the floor and started attacking it. Mikaela came running down with a saw thing, Todd moved out the way as Mikaela started hacking at it.

"Yeah! Kill it! Kill it!" Sam shouted. Mikaela stopped once the bot was in pieces, twitching and crackling with electricity. Sam kicked its head and it went flying away. "Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam mocked. I breathed heavily and watched the scratches from the robot disappear from my body. Todd came up to me and nudged his head against my leg as he transformed back into his fox form. I picked him up and saw Mikaela watching us, still in shock.

"We'll explain later." I panted. She nodded and Sam grabbed her hand and nodded to me.

"Here, come on." We jogged towards the hill but slowed down when we saw Bee coming over. I felt happiness wash over me knowing he was okay. He made an electrical sound as his cannon turned back into a hand. I put Todd down walked further forward than Sam and Mikaela.

"Scarlett! Get back here!" Sam hissed but I ignored him.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"It's a robot. But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam told her, sounding convinced that he was right. I rolled my eyes and gave him a look.

"I don't think it's Japanese, Sam." Todd muttered as he stayed behind me. I walked further up until I was almost underneath Bee.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela hissed at me. I looked up at Bee and he was staring down at me with bright blue...optics?

"I don't think he wants to hurt us. He would have done that already." I told her. A happy squeal came from Bee making me smile at his adorableness.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match." Mikaela hissed. Sam walked forward and stood next to me, looking up at Bee.

"I think it wants something from me." Sam said, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. Bee stood proudly with his hands on his hips. He looked like a superhero. A really cute superhero.

"What?" Mikaela asked in confusion.

"No, no. He's right. The other one was talking about his eBay page." I explained to her.

"You are the strangest people I have ever met." I smirked. Believe me, we're a lot weirder than you think, I thought.

"Can you talk?" Sam shouted up at Bee.

"XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System." he replied through different radio stations.

"So you...you talk through the radio?" I asked. Applauding came from his radio and Bee started clapping, pointing to me.

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." I blushed and stared down at my feet.

"So, what was that the other night? What was that?" Todd asked him. Bee tilted his head at Todd before answering.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven hallelujah!" My brows furrowed. Vastness of space? Visitors from heaven? No way! Bee's an alien.

"Visitors from heaven?" Mikaela asked as she stood next to me. "What...what are you, like, an alien or something?"

Bee pointed at her before transforming back into his car form. "Any more questions you want to ask?" The door popped open. I smiled at the car and started walking towards it. Todd bit down on my pant leg and I looked at him in confusion.

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked and I smiled.

"I trust him. He's safe. I'm sure." Todd looked at Bee once more before running up to him and jumping into the back seat. I looked at Mikaela and Sam. "I call drivers seat!" I shouted before climbing into Bee and over into the drivers seat.

"Long time no see- miss." Came through Bee's radio as a seat belt fastened around me. I smiled and rubbed the steering wheel making my seat shudder.

"Missed you too Bee." I said. I looked out to Sam and Mikaela who still looked pretty reluctant to get in. "Come on guys, he won't hurt us!" I said smiling.

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam whispered.

"And go where?" Mikaela laughed, disbelief evident in her voice. I smiled widely at them.

"Come on guys. Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Sam looked at me and I nodded encouragingly. Mikaela gave in and sat in the back seat while Sam got into the passengers and he still didn't have his pants on. "Hey Bee?" The car hummed in response. "Do you mind driving over there?" I asked, pointing to the discarded bag and pants. Bee turned on the engine and drove over, I jumped out the car and grabbed the stuff before getting back into the car. I handed Mikaela her bag and gave Sam his pants which he quickly put back on. Bee started driving again and I smiled, happy that he was back but also curious. What was going to happen now?


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlett POV:

I was comfortable and I had calmed down; Something about Bee just made me feel better, I wasn't scared and I wasn't worried. Everything felt good.

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela commented and I smiled, patting the steering wheel.

"I know." I said, Sam looked back at her and his brows furrowed.

"Why aren't you sitting in the seat?" he asked in confused, I looked back at her and saw she was almost crouching over the seat.

"I'm not gonna sit in the seat. He's driving." she whispered making me look at her funnily. She just complimented Bee's driving and now she doesn't want to sit in the seat because he's driving? And she called us strange.

"Yeah. You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam offered. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he sent me a warning glare. I put my hands up and looked forward, smirking.

"Why?"

"Well Scar and I have the only seat belts here and I've got more room. You know, safety first." I couldn't help the grin that formed on my lips.

"Yeah, all right." Mikaela agreed. She crawled through to the front and sat on Sam's lap. I kept facing forward, knowing if I looked a Sam, I'd laugh.

"You all right?" Sam asked and Mikaela nodded.

"Yeah." Sam pulled the seat belt around them both and despite how funny it was. I was happy for him.

"Okay, there you go. There, see? That's better." Sam told her. Todd climbed into the front too.

"I was lonely." he told me. I laughed and stroked his fur as he curled up on my lap. A comfortable silence enveloped the car and I closed my eyes, leaning into the seat.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." Mikaela said to Sam and I laughed a little. They were cute.

"Thank you." he replied, laughing a little.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela asked us and we all looked at her.

"What?" Todd asked.

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?" I looked at her in anger but it was quickly replaced with shock when Bee skidded to a stop in the middle of the road and opened the door.

"Get- no, that doesn't work. See?" Sam shouted to Mikaela as we climbed out. My shoulders deflated and I glared at Mikaela.

"MOVE IT YOU MORONS!" Some dude in another car shouted. I flipped him off as Bee drove off.

"Great, now...See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off!" I turned my glare to Sam. I calmly put Todd down before punching Sam repeatedly in the shoulder. "Ow. OW. OW. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed.

"Our car just drove off and you're worried because IT WAS FOUR THOUSAND DOLLARS?" I screamed, he flinched back and I felt my skin begin to heat up. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Sorry." I mumbled, walking away from them a little. We all heard a roar of an engine and looked in that direction. My eyes widened as a brand new yellow and black Camaro drove up.

"No way." Todd and I whispered.

"What?" Sam asked in shock. I quickly ran to the drivers side and slid in, Todd on my lap. Sam and Mikaela got in and we gawked at the new leather seating and high tech radio system.

"Well don't you look handsome." I teased Bee before going serious. "Thanks for leaving!" I huffed. The radio whined.

"Sorry beautiful- you didn't think- I would- actually- leave, did you?" he said through the radio and I smiled leaning my forehead on the steering wheel.

"No, Bee, I didn't." I told him. The car rumbled and we started driving again. Bee drove into some gates that broke open and we drove into a museum looking place. We parked and we all got out, looking up, we saw four asteroids coming towards Earth. Todd sat on my shoulder as we watched them come crashing into Earth.

"Visitors from heaven." Todd muttered. All I could do was nod. Sam, Mikaela and Todd decided to go and check out the one that landed closest to us but I decided to stay back.

"So you're an alien, huh?" I asked, sitting on Bee's hood. I felt the car bob as if he was nodding. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked and Bee whined.

"I-didn't want you to be afraid- of- me." he said shyly. I turned around and leaned on him so I was looking down at his hood.

"I could never be afraid of you Bee." I said, sad that he would think so. "In fact, I think you're pretty awesome."

"But you were- scared- before?" I smiled.

"Well we were just attacked by a giant, scary robot that was trying to kill us." I joked. Smoke blew out of Bee's vents.

"Do not- remind me- beautiful. I don't like- knowing- you could have- been- hurt" I smiled down at his hood and placed a kiss on it.

"Thanks Bee. I was worried about you too. If he hurt you I would've kicked his robotic butt!" I said, Bee laughed.

"I have- a question..." He trailed off and I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"What...what are- you? I saw you- transform into- an animal." I sighed and turned so I could lay on my back.

"I don't know what I am Bee. I was born into a normal family but I'm not...normal. I'm a freak of nature, I have these powers that nobody else has. If people knew what I really was, I'd be a scientific experiment." I said sadly, it was a hard truth but it was the truth none-the-less.

"You are not- a freak- of- nature." Bee said angrily. "You are beautiful." I blushed and stroked my hand across the hood.

"Thanks Bee." We sat in silence until Sam, Mikaela and Todd came running back.

"Time to go!" Bee told us all. We all took our previous places and Bee started driving again. We ended up in the city again but Bee turned down a dark alley, he stopped and we once again, got out. We slowly walked forward as we saw a semi-truck coming towards us. Sirens went off behind us making us turn, we saw a silver Pontiac Solstice, a black GMC truck and a green and yellow Search and Rescue truck coming up to us. We looked back at the semi-truck and I saw that is was red and blue with flames on the side. He suddenly began to transform and I stepped back a bit but watched in awe.

"Woah." Todd whispered as he jumped onto my shoulder.

"I know." We watched as the other vehicles started to transform and surround us. They were enormous. "Am I the only one that feels like an ant right now?" I muttered.

"Definitely not." Sam said as I stood beside him. The biggest robot, who was the semi truck, kneeled down so that he was eye level with us. I breathed out in fascination.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Scarlett Rose Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked in a deep, baritone voice that screamed authority. I mean, the robot himself had an aura of respect and power about him. I bet he's the leader, or at least high in the ranks of whatever this is.

"They know your names." Mikaela breathed.

"Yeah" Sam and I said shakily.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." he introduced.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The Search and Rescue robot told us.

"Autobots." I repeated, it sounded good.

"What's crackin', little bitches?" The small silver one asked.

"My first lieutenant, designation: Jazz." Optimus introduced as Jazz did a back flip and a pose.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." he said before sitting on a car. I grinned at him, that guy's awesome.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Jeez, you can find anything on the internet these days." Todd said, rolling his eyes. Optimus looked at him in confusion before looking behind me.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." I turned around to see the giant, black Autobot pointing two giant cannons in my face. I heard Bumblebee growl.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide asked. I smirked and lifted my hand, creating a giant fireball.

"Yeah...are you?" I retorted. Ironhide smirked.

"I like this femme." I smiled and lowered my hand, making the fireball go away.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus ordered but his optics flickered towards me for a second before he looked away. Ironhide grumbled and put his cannons away.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." You could hear the pout in his voice. I laughed and the black Autobot smiled down at me.

"Hehe, I like you." I said up to him. He smirked down at me before I turned around and looked at the Search and Rescue Autobot.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Ratchet sniffed the air, his metal brows furrowing.

"Hmm. The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the taller female." Ratchet announced and Todd and I burst out laughing at Mikaela and Sam's red faces. "The smaller female is quite attached to Bumblebee and the small fox on her shoulder. Bumblebee and the fox reciprocate her feelings." I blushed a little but smiled at Todd and Bee.

"You already know your Guardian, Bumblebee/" So Bumblebee is his real name. I wasn't far off. Bee started to punch the air while some music played and I grinned at him.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked.

"Check on the rep, yep, second to none."

"So you're our guardian, huh?" I asked, Bee nodded to me, squealing.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet explained, pointing a red light at Bee's throat making him cough. I walked over to Bee and patted his foot.

"Poor Bee."

"I'm still working on them."

Bee looked down at me with his glowing blue optics before he reached out his hand, I stepped on it and he lifted me onto his shoulder. I sat happily whereas Todd jumped off and sat on Bee's head making me laugh.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked.

"We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus told her and I looked at him in confusion.

"Mega-what?" Optimus put his fingers on his temple and blue lasers shot out of his eyes and projected something on the ground making it look like it was breaking away. I held onto Bee's shoulder and watches as Optimus explained everything. The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, the Cube, our Great-great grandfather finding Megatron in the ice. Everything.

"The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" I asked curiously. Optimus smiled at me.

"eBay." I let out a small laugh and looked down at Sam.

"eBay." Sam repeated.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use it's power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet explained and all traces of humour left my face.

"And the human race will be extinguished." I tapped Bee's head and he looked at me. I pointed to the ground and he nodded, understanding. I climbed onto his hand and he lowered me to the floor. Todd flew down and landed next to me, transforming into a lion. "Sam and Scarlett Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." All of the Autobots crouched down and stared at us. No pressure or anything.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses?" I practically begged Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlett POV:

We arrived down the back alley of the house and we all jumped out of Bee. Sam pointed to Mikaela and I.

"I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them." We both nodded.

"Okay, okay."

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yes. We get it Sam. Go!" I told him. He nodded and started running into the garden.

"Five minutes." I sighed and sat on top of Bee's hood when I realised something.

"Mom and Dad are gonna wonder where I am!" I cursed and transformed into a bird and flew over the fence, I flew to where Sam had just slammed the door in Dad's face.

"Oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep that whole thing right now. How about that?" Sam offered and Dad rolled his eyes.

"You know, I buy half your car- hey, where's your sister?" he asked just as I transformed back into a human and landed next to Sam making both men jump. Todd landed on my shoulder and we both grinned at my Dad.

"Right here Dad. Sorry, I just wanted to sit in the car for a second." I explained and he nodded.

"Anyway... Then I bail you two out of jail and I just decided to do all your chores." Dad told us and my eyes widened. May have forgotten to do those.

"The chores." Sam whispered in realization and Dad nodded.

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?" he said sarcastically.

"Life, well, life is fantastic, is how good it is." Sam said, Todd nudged my head and I looked at him, he gestured to beside him and my eyes widened when I saw Optimus standing up. I went towards the door and leaned against the wall, blocking Dad's view.

"The trash cans. Sorry Dad, I'm gonna do the trash cans now." I told him while lightly kicking Sam and nodding to where Optimus was.

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself. You know with your super strength and all, you could pull a muscle." Dad said to me as he tried to come out the door. I slammed the door back in his face and gave him a look.

"No, don't, I wont strain myself, Dad."

"I'll do it." he said trying to come out again. I put my whole body weight on the door and stared right at him.

"It will hurt my feelings if you do it." Dad raised his eyebrows and I folded my arms.

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't mind, I promise..."

"No, no, no, we're gonna do it. Scarlett's gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and we're gonna, we're gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now." Sam stuttered, looking at something. I turned and saw Optimus a few feet away from us. I shook my head at him and slyly shooed him away.

"Tonight, right now?" he asked us and we nodded.

"Right now." Sam repeated. I turned my head to the side and saw Bee looking at us. I put my finger to my lips and he nodded, copying me. God, he's cute.

"Man, I love you." I said, leaning on the door again as I turned away from Bee. "I love you just so much right now." I told Dad and he gave me an odd look.

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late." Dad said looking at his watch. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw that Bee was still there.

"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for us, Dad, because you're such a swell guy." Sam said shakily.

"One more thing, huh?" Dad asked as he walked away.

"All right, we love you! Sleep good handsome man!" I called before turning towards Bee and Optimus. The other Autobots started coming into the garden and I rubbed my face. This was not going to end well.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path." My breath hitched when I saw Optimus was walking around the path, then he moved his foot back and stepped on the fountain.

"NO!" Sam and I shouted but it was already too late.

"Sorry. My bad." I groaned and looked at the fountain sorrowfully. Dad'll kill us if he ever finds out.

"Oh, I- you couldn't- wait for five- you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" Sam started freaking out and went over to Mikaela as she ran into the garden. I looked up at Bee who had come up behind me. I smiled up at him and he reached down and scooped me up in his hand. He sat me on his shoulder and looked at me, his optics brightening. Mojo came out of the house started barking at Ironhide.

"Stupid mutt!" Todd growled. Sam looked at Mojo who started peeing on Ironhide. Now this is definitely gonna end well.

"No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

"Ugh, wet." Ironhide grumbled, kicking Mojo off his foot. He went to stand on him but Sam picked him up.

"No no no no no no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all!" Ironhide didn't seem to listen as he brought out his cannons.

"You have a rodent infestation." Ironhide informed. Todd and I smirked. Damn right we do.

"A what?" Sam squeaked.

"Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked.

"YES! YOU SHOULD TERMINATE!" Todd shouted from Bee's head. I started laughing and Sam glared at us.

"No no no no. He's not a rodent." I beg to differ. "He's a chihuahua. This is my- this is my chihuahua. We love chihuahua's! Don't we?" Sam asked us.

"Yeah. We adore them." I said sarcastically.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" Ironhide grumbled.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" Sam scolded his rat while Todd just glared at it.

"Bad Mojo." Ironhide repeated and I started giggling at how funny it sounded. Bee made sure I didn't fall off and turned to look at me. I grinned and he made a clicking noise and a whine but it didn't sound sad.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." Sam apologized. Ironhide put his cannons away making Todd sulk.

"My foot's gonna rust!" I stood up from Bee's shoulder and flew over to the garden shed. I landed and transformed back into a human and picked up a rag and ran out to Ironhide.

"Want me to clean it for ya?" I asked. Ironhide smiled and nodded. I opened my hand and sprayed water on his foot before wiping it all away. I opened my hand again and let a fireball appear. I held it slightly above Ironhide's foot so it would dry. "Finished!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you femme." Ironhide said as Sam told the Autobots to be quiet before running inside. I transformed back into a bird and flew up to Bee. I landed on his head next to Todd, I leaned down so that I was looking right into his optics. I smiled and Bee let out a squeal and blinked a few times. I giggled and kissed his cheek plates making his vents blow out hot air.

"Autobots, recon." Optimus ordered. Bee bent down and went onto the porch where the window to the living room was. I jumped off his head and pulled him away from the window a little. Bee looked at me in confusion.

"We don't want them seeing you." I told him, he nodded and shuffled away from the window. Todd had decided to stay with Ironhide and I was stood underneath Bee.

"You are- very- beautiful." Bee told me and my face went bright red..

"Thank you. You aren't so bad yourself." Bee whirred and lifted his hand, he stroked his metal finger down my face and I smiled.

"Femme!" Someone called. I walked off the porch to see Optimus looking down at me.

"Yeah?"

"Sam requires your assistance." he told me, holding his hand out. I nodded and jumped onto his hand. He lifted me up to Sam's room and I got off and climbed through the window to see Sam and Mikaela looking around his room frantically.

"Have you still not found them?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. That's why I need your help. You're good a findi-" Sam stopped mid sentence and gaped at something behind me. I turned and saw all the Autobots parked on the lawn.

"No. No. No. No no no. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh!" I grabbed Sam's shoulders and made him look at me.

"Calm down so we can find those glasses." He nodded and we continued looking.

"Sam...Scarlett. He's back." Mikaela whispered. My eyes widened and I looked at Sam.

"Just carry on. I'll deal with it." He took a deep breath and carried on looking. I went over to the window and saw Optimus there, I looked down and groaned when I saw he stood on Mom's flowers. "Oh come on! Seriously? Those are my mom's flowers."

"Oops." Optimus deadpanned. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"'Oops?' Are you serious?" Optimus looked at me with slight amusement but I shook my head before sighing. "You need to listen to me, okay? If my parents come out here and they see you, they're gonna freak out." I told him. "My Mom's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses." he said defiantly and I nodded.

"I know but we can't look properly if you keep coming up to the window every ten seconds, okay?" He nodded. "We'll find them but Sam's freaking out. You're making a racket and we- we can't concentrate." Optimus nodded in understanding and tried to calm me down.

"Calm down. Calm down."

"You need to do something. Please!" I begged.

"Autobots, fall back!" I sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"Move!" Jazz pushed Ratchet and I held the bridge of my nose.

"Get away!" Ratchet yelled, pushing Jazz back.

"What is the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? She want's us to be quiet!" Optimus hissed. Bee looked at me and put his fingers to his lips. I laughed despite my stress. I nodded and put my finger to my lips.

"OW!" Ratchet tripped over and fell right into the electricity lines. I grabbed hold of the window as everything shook. All the lights went off and I groaned.

"Oh, my God!" Sam shouted. The ground stopped shaking and I could hear Mom and Dad shouting from downstairs.

"Wow! That was tingly! You should try that!" Ratchet said, standing back up. Ironhide rolled his eyes while Todd grinned at Ratchet from Ironhide's shoulder.

"Yeah, that looks fun." Ironhide said sarcastically. I started helping Sam and Mikaela search when a light was pointed into the room.

"Sam? Scarlett?" Mom and Dad shouted.

"What? What is with the light? You gotta stop the light!" Sam whispered to Ratchet who's light it was. "Turn it off! Turn off the light!" I ran to the window and looked at Optimus.

"You got to tell him to turn it off!" I exclaimed.

"Sam, Scarlett, are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!" Dad shouted from outside the door. Sam and I looked at each other and our eyes widened. Crap.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" Mom called. Sam pushed Mikaela for her to hide.

"One more chance. Five..." I groaned. Here we go...

"Oh dear." I looked at Sam and pointed to the door. He pointed at Ratchet's light.

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal!"

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door!" I ran to the window and started waving my arms at Bee. He came over and looked at me.

"You need to tell Ratchet to shut off that light!" I told him. He nodded and went to Ratchet but he wouldn't shut it off.

"Three."

"Oh my!"

"Two!"

"He's counting!" Mom cried

"One."

"Turn it off Ratchet or I swear to God!" I hissed. Ratchet turned off the light while looking at me fearfully. Sam and I ran up to the door.

"Stand back!" Sam opened the door and we looked at them.

"What's up?" Sam asked. I looked at Mom.

"What's with the bat?" I asked.

"Who were you talking to?" Dad asked.

"We're talking to you." Sam replied.

"Why are you two so sweaty and filthy?" Mom asked, looking at our appearances with distaste.

"We're children. You know, we're teenagers!" I explained, moving some of my hair out of my face.

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-" Mom started but Dad cut her off.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Dad asked barging into Sam's room.

"No, what light? What? There's no light dad, there's no light!" Sam protested, trying to get Dad out of his room.

"The light!" Dad exclaimed. I leaned on the door frame as Sam started arguing with Dad.

"You've got two lights in your hand! That's what it is!"

"There was light under the door!" Dad was clearly not believing a word Sam said.

"You can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate." Sam said in frustration.

"We did- we knocked for five minutes!"

"I'm a teenager!"

"We knocked!" Mom cried.

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?" Sam started getting stressed again. "This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining our youth, okay?"

"Oh for Pete's sakes!" Mom exclaimed. "You are so defensive! Were you...masturbating?" Sam, Dad and I turned to look at Mom with horrified expressions.

"Judy." Dad warned.

"Was I mastur- No, Mom! Scarlett's here, why would I masturbate?" Sam shouted.

"I'm gonna be sick." I muttered, holding my stomach.

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?" This was getting awkward. Fast.

"Father-son thing." Sam repeated, agreeing.

"You don't have to call it that word if it makes you uncomfortable. You can call it...Sam's happy time or-"

"Happy time?" Sam whispered in horror.

"This is not happening right now!" I said covering my face.

"My special alone time-"

"Stop." Dad told her.

"-With myself" Mom continued.

"Okay Mom! That's enough! Please, just stop! You're ruining my innocence!" I begged.

"Mom you can't come in and-" Sam started but was cut off.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." Mom told us and I scoffed.

"A little bit?" She slapped my arm and I grinned.

"Yeah, well, we saw a light." Dad said as he moved around Sam's room. "I don't know where it was but we saw it!" Suddenly, the house started shaking again. Way to go Autobots! "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" He ran into Sam's bathroom and I shook my head at him.

"Dad, calm down." I told him.

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these." I walked over to the bathroom and saw Dad in the bath.

"Come on Dad, get out. It's perfectly safe" Dad shook his head.

"No. Got to ride it out. Ride it out." he told himself. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head; This entire family is insane. The lights flickered back on and Mom grinned.

"Hey, the lights are back on!" she cheered happily. She walked beside me and put her hands on her hips, looking at Dad. "Come on, get out of that tub!" Dad gave her a look but got out of the bath.

"Can't you take safety seriously?" he asked, walking to the window. "Oh. Oh, no. Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer!" My eyes widened and I ran to the window and breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn't talking about the Autobots. "Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard." Dad groaned, I rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"You're kidding?" Mom gasped. I walked over to Sam and Mom rounded on us. "We heard you talking to somebody. We wanna know who."

"We were talking to each other." I said, throwing my arm over Sam's shoulder. "Sibling bonding time." We both grinned at her but she glared at us.

"We were talking to Todd?" Sam offered as the guy himself flew into the window and landed beside me, transforming back into a fox.

"I know you weren't talking to Todd." she said to us.

"Mom, I-I told you-"

"Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a- I'm a friend of Sam and Scarlett." Mikaela said as she stood up. Mom and Dad were gaping at her and Sam banged his head against my shoulder, knowing what was coming.

Mom started laughing hysterically, shaking Sam's arm. "Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl, you beat Scarlett by far!" Mom said and I stared at the floor in embarrassment. Sam squeezed my hand but I continued to look at my feet.

"Oh. Son..." Dad held his fist out to bump which Sam, unwillingly, did.

"She can hear you talking Mom." Sam groaned.

"Thank you." Mikaela said honestly. Todd jumped on my shoulder and licked my cheek.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about this-" Mom apologised, Mikaela chuckled and I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry that we're bugging you!" Dad said, smiling at her.

"Backpack- do you have my backpack, ma?" Sam asked. Mom smiled at him.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen." Mom told us. We looked at each other before sprinting downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlett POV:

Todd jumped on the table and held open Sam's backpack with his teeth while Sam looked for the glasses.

"Oh, yes. Okay. Okay. Yeah." Sam cheered as he pulled out the glasses case, he opened it and held up the glasses.

"Your mom's so nice!" Mikaela told us, putting her hair up.

"Yeah, yeah. She's great." I grumbled.

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" Sam told Mikaela. She nodded and Sam went to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Something's wrong. There's somebody else here. I can smell them." I whispered. I heard the doorbell ring and I went to the window, I looked out and gasped at what I saw "Sam, the men in black are here and Will ain't with them!" I told him fearfully. Have they seen the Autobots? Where were they?

"What?" he asked looking for himself. "Where are the Autobots?"

"I don't know." I heard Dad talking to someone in the living room. "Come on, lets go and see what's going on." I said. We walked into the living room to see Dad talking to a guy in a suit with black hair.

"What is this?" Sam asked. The weird dude looked at us and smiled creepily, throwing a baseball bat at another dude in a black suit.

"How you doing, kids? Are your names Sam and Scarlett?" he asked. Todd stood in front of us protectively and I crossed my arms.

"Yeah..." I said cautiously. The dude smirked and looked at Todd.

"A fox. An odd creature for a pet, don't you think?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes.

"Guess so." I deadpanned.

"Well, I need you to come with us." he told us. Todd let out a low growl.

"Woah, way out of line!" Dad said as he and Mom stood in front of us.

"Sir, I'm asking politely. Back off." Weird dude said to Dad.

"You're not taking my children!" Dad declared. Mojo started barking making Todd snap at him, Mojo shut up and Todd went back to glaring at the weird dude.

"Really? You wanna get rough with us?" Weird dude threatened. Todd growled at him and snapped his jaws. I picked Todd up, glaring at weird dude.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here!" Dad told him.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your creepy-eyed daughter, her psycho fox, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." the man snapped.

"What operation?" I sneered.

"That is what we are gonna find out." I felt my skin start to get hotter as I glared at the man who looked at me oddly. Another dude came over.

"I think direct contact..." he whispered, handing weird dude some machine. Weird dude's eyes widened and he looked at the other guy in shock. The other guy nodded and weird dude took the machine in his hands.

"Kids?"

"Yeah..." Sam said hesitantly.

"Step forward, please." Sam and I stepped forward. I looked at him guardedly.

"Just stand?" Sam asked and weird dude nodded. He waved a part of the machine over Sam and the machine started making weird noises.

"Fourteen rads." he muttered. He then moved it onto me and it started going crazy. "Off the chart. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" he shouted.

"What?" Mom cried. Loads of dudes in black suits came over. One grabbed Todd from me and shoved him in a cage while other cuffed my family, Mikaela and I. They dragged us outside and I saw that people in white coats were ripping up plants from the garden. "If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Mom screamed as they dragged her to a different car with Dad.

"Get me a sample of that vegetation ASAP and put the fox in the same car as the kids. It looks like the one from the videos!" Weird dude told people. Todd was in the cage, smacking himself against the side, trying to get out.

"Kids! Don't say anything, kids!" Dad shouted.

"Yeah!" We shouted.

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!" We were shoved into the car and Todd was put between weird dude and the guy who gave him the machine.

"So, uh...LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" Weird dude asked.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam said shrugging, quite obviously lying.

"Well, what do you make of this?" he asked, pulling out Sam's phone and showing a bit of the video Sam did when we first saw Bee as a robot. "Is that you two?" My eye twitched.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Mikaela mocked.

"The other night, at the station, you told the officer your car _transformed. _Enlighten me."

"Well, here's what we said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that our car had been stolen-" Sam started.

"Really?" Weird dude asked in mock interest.

"From us, from our home, but it's fine now because it came back. It came back!" Sam told him. I glared at Sam. Seriously?

"Well, not by itself!" I corrected.

"Well no." Sam said, realizing his mistake.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy!" Mikaela said laughing. Everyone started laughing.

"That's funny. That is so funny!" Weird dude laughed before his face went serious. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" he asked. Todd slammed himself against the side of his cage and weird dude glared down at him and hit the cage. I leaned forward so I was right in his face.

"Do that again and I will tear you apart." I growled, the threat clear in my voice. He looked at me with wide yet angry eyes.

"Do not threaten me, Missy!" he snapped before lifting up his badge. Simmons. Finally a name to go with his stupid face. "You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right..." I drawled.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever!" he promised.

"Sure you will."

"Do not start something you can't finish Princess."

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." said Mikaela. I smirked.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up!" Simmons grinned evilly and Sam looked at Mikaela in shock.

"What? Parole?"

"It's nothing." she said in embarrassment.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"Why don't you just shut your mouth!" I snapped. Mikaela started to explain to Sam what Simmons meant. I waved my hand and a paper clip appeared in my palm. I opened it up and toggled it in the lock off my cuffs until it clicked open.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot! Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!" Simmons shouted. I grabbed him by the neck and glared at him, ready to send thousands of bolts of electricity into his body when people started to scream and we crashed into something. Something grabbed the roof of the car and I let go of Simmons' neck who started to breathe deeply. I grabbed Todd's cage and held it to me as we were lifted off the ground. Simmons started screaming and then the roof of the car was ripped off and we fell back to the ground. We looked up and saw Optimus. I grinned as Simmons and the other guy gaped up at Optimus.

"You assholes are in trouble now!" Todd snickered as I let him out of his cage. The two agents gaped at Todd too.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to our friend...Optimus Prime." Sam introduced.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus growled. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons!" Optimus ordered as loads of agents pointed guns at him. I jumped out the car and let my electric current surge towards them. They all cried out and dropped their guns as the Autobots surrounded us and pointed their weapons at them.

"Give me those!" Jazz growled, holding his hand out making all the agent's weapons fly into it. Todd and I transformed into birds and flew up, I landed on Bee's shoulder while Todd landed on Ironhide's. The agents looked at us in fear as we transformed back. I smirked at Simmons who looked scared the most. Bee leaned his head towards me and I touched the top of his head where his antenna were.

"Hi there." Simmons said weakly.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked.

"Look there are S-Seven...protocols...okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." Simmons explained but Optimus was pissed.

"Get out of the car!" he said in a dangerously low tone.

"All right. All right. Me? You want me to-"

"NOW!" Optimus barked. Bee and I laughed as Simmons scrambled out the car. Sam, Mikaela and the other agent getting out too.

"So you're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" Sam asked Mikaela. I glared at him.

"Don't be an ass Sam!"

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." Mikaela said sadly.

"Yeah." Sam muttered.

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my Dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" Mikaela snapped and Sam looked a little guilty. Too right asshole.

"I'll be back in a sec." I told Bee. A whirring noise came from him before I flew down to Sam and transformed.

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" Simmons asked as we walked up to him.

"What is Sector 7?" Sam asked. "Answer me."

"I'm the one who asks the questions around here. Not you, young man!" Simmons shouted.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where did you take our parents?" Sam asked.

"I am not at liberty to discuss-"

"No?" I mocked, grabbing his badge and holding it away from him.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offence." Simmons told me.

"Not to mention a moral offence." I retorted making him glare at me. "Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah. Big and brave all of a sudden, with her big alien boyfriend standing over there!" he sneered, looking at Bee who puffed smoke from his vents.

"Where is Sector seven?" Sam asked, Simmons turned his glare onto him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bee suddenly let out and angry squeal and reached down to his lower regions, he opened a compartment and a can flew out of it, hitting Simmons in the head. Then, oil squirted all over Simmons. I started laughing hysterically at Simmons' face.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man!" Optimus said in amusement. I chuckled and threw Simmons' badge to Mikaela who caught it before I went over to Bee who took me in his hand and lifted me onto his shoulder. I sat and watched as Mikaela made Simmons strip off. They cuffed the other agents together, too.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons promised.

"He'll hunt you down." The other agent repeated.

"Without any remorse!" Simmons shouted.

"No remorse."

"Hey Simmons, looks like you've got a parrot" I mocked.

"I will end you!" he shouted at me. Bee pointed his cannon at him and Simmons eyes widened. "We need to alert- everyone." he whispered to the parrot agent. The agent whispered something back.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide shouted as more black cars drove towards us. Two helicopters flew above. Ironhide slammed his fist down on the floor sending some kind of shock wave over to the cars.

"Roll out!" Optimus shouted. I jumped off Bee and he transformed. I got in and we immediately started driving off. I turned to see Optimus picking up Mikaela and Sam before running off. I groaned when I saw that he wasn't going to be able to get away. He was a giant robot and there were two helicopters chasing them.

"What is wrong- beautiful?" Bee asked and I sighed.

"I need to go and help Optimus." I told him, Bee let out a whine. "I'll be safe, I promise"

"Make sure- you- keep your- promise." Bee told me and I nodded. I kissed the steering wheel before opening Bee's door and jumping out. Before I hit the ground, I turned into a cheetah and started running after Optimus. Not a moment after, I saw someone run beside me. I turned my head and saw Todd grinning at me.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Helping!" I nodded and put on some speed. We ran on the road and cars swerved trying to avoid us. We dodged cars and pedestrians as we tried to catch up to Optimus.

"We're being followed!" Todd shouted, gesturing to the sky. I looked up an saw the two helicopters above us. Optimus wasn't far away but he wasn't going to lose these copters anytime soon.

"Do you think we can get them out of the sky without getting any of them killed?" I asked and Todd nodded. We jumped on top of a car which was going in the direction we were going. The person inside screamed and tried to shake us off but we ignored them and dug our claws into the metal.

"These guys have parachutes on. They always do."

"Okay, let's get rid of them." I said just as the Autobots drove past us. I jumped off the car and tried to get some more speed before transforming into a bird and flying up to one of the helicopters. Todd flew to the front of it so the pilot could see him. He transformed back into his fox form and landed on the window. The pilots eyes widened.

"You got a parachute?" Todd asked and the pilot nodded dumbly.

"Good. 'Cause you're gonna need it." he said. I flew past Todd and further up so I was a few feet above the blades.

"Now!" I shouted before turning into my human form. I threw a fireball at the helicopter and the blades set of fire. I turned back into my bird form and flew away, Todd was next to me and we watched as the pilot jumped out and activated his parachute before the helicopter blew up.

Todd and I made our way towards Optimus who was on a bridge. We landed on his shoulder, shocking Mikaela and Sam.

"Hey!" I said, waving. We gripped onto Optimus' shoulder blades as he hid under the bridge. "There's only one helicopter after you now, Optimus." I whispered. He thanked us and we stayed quiet.

"Easy you four!" Optimus whispered as the other helicopter flew underneath us. We stayed silent as it turned to come back but it was higher this time, making the blades of the helicopter blow strong winds at us. We held on tightly but Mikaela lost her grip and fell. Sam quickly caught her and I grabbed his arm so he wouldn't slip either.

"No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Mikaela screamed. Sam held her arm tightly and I, in turn, held Sam's tightly. My grip on Optimus was slipping and my fingers were getting cramped and sweaty. My hand slipped and we all screamed as we fell, Optimus stuck out his foot in an attempt to catch us but we just knocked into it and kept falling. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable but I was suddenly caught. I opened my eyes and saw Bee staring at me, holding us in his hands. He was sliding on his stomach along the empty road before we came to a stop. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You- you saved us Bee." I whispered. Bee made a noise and nodded. "Thank you." He put Mikaela, Todd and Sam down and took me in his other hand and hugged me to his chest plates.

"I wouldn't- let- you get hurt- beautiful." he said through the radio.

"Thanks Bee." He lifted me up so that I was right in front of his face. I went to give him a kiss on the cheek and then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The helicopter came out of nowhere and flew closer to us, wire line were shot at Bee and it tied around his hand making him drop me. I fell to the floor and more wire lines were shot at Bee making him screech and squeal in pain.

"NO!" Sam and I screamed as Bee was dragged to the floor when wire lines were shot at his feet. He started thrashing and screeching. "STOP IT!" I cried, running up to him. I tried to get the wire lines off him but they were stuck deep into his hands and feet. Sam dragged me off Bee as the cars from before drove towards us and surrounded us. They pointed guns at us and we fell to our knee's with our hands up. Todd was dragged up by his neck and thrown into a cage.

"LET HIM GO!" I screamed, struggling to get out of an agents grip. They electrocuted Todd and he screamed out. "DON'T HURT HIM! STOP! STOP IT, PLEASE!" I screamed as they threw him into a van. I heard Bee's painful wails as they sprayed him with ice to freeze him.

"LOOK! HE ISN'T FIGHTING BACK!" Sam shouted but they wouldn't stop. Tears fells down my cheeks as Bee thrashed and the cries that was coming from him, he looked at me and reached out his hand but the wire line dragged it back down.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" I screamed but they wouldn't stop. I kicked the agent that had grabbed me and ran towards the people freezing Bee, I shoved them out of the way but someone tackled me down. My emotions build up inside me and my powers were let loose. I kicked the person off me and my body set on fire and electricity surrounded me. I shot fireballs at people and shot them down with electricity before my flame went out when Bee's wails reached my ears again. I climbed onto his chest and put a shield around us. Bee looked at me with pain and fear in his optics making my heart break.

"It's okay Bee. I won't let them hurt you." I told him, stroking his cheek plates, using my powers to try and warm him up.

"You need- to go it's- not safe." Bee wheezed out.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you, I won't let them hurt you. I won't let them." I cried. Bee shook his head and tears flowed down my cheeks.

"They'll kill- you." he whined. "The ice- will- kill you!"

"I'll freeze in the ice if I have to. I'm not leaving you." I sobbed, my body started shaking and Bee leaned his head up, rubbing his freezing cold cheek plate against me. Agents kept trying to get to me but I shot them down with my electric current when my shield started to fade.

"Please." he begged. I shook my head and went to say something when I was dragged off of Bee.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO! BEE!" They started freezing him again and his pained cried filled my ears. "LET HIM GO! Let him go, please!" I pleaded. They dragged me away and put handcuffs on me, I was brought in front of Simmons who was smirking at me.

"Miss me?" I glared at him and kicked him right in the balls making him cry out in pain and fall to the floor. The agent holding me hauled me away before I could attack him even more but I wasn't done with Simmons yet. I sent electric currents at him, not enough to kill him but enough for him to feel the sting for a few days.

"Put her in the cage. She's the aliens mate!" Simmons said through gritted teeth as he got back up. "Plus, she seems to have supernatural powers. She'll make a lovely experiment for Sector 7." I was dragged towards a large van, the door was opened and I was thrown inside, which turned out to be a cage. Todd was in his smaller cage and I crawled over to him as the agent slammed the door. I kicked his cage until the door popped open. I picked my cuffs again and held Todd tightly to my chest as I cried. I could still hear Bee's cries making my heart shatter into thousands of pieces. It was over. We'd failed and all because of Sector 7. We were being taken somewhere and no doubt we'd be experimented on and samples would be taken from us. I wasn't worried about myself, I was worried about Todd and Bee. Todd had already been through it and I didn't want it to happen again. And Bee. Well, Bee is something everyone has wanted to see and they won't let him go because of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlett POV:

I was woken up by a stinging pain in my leg. My eyes flew open and I saw men in white coats surrounding Todd and I in the cage. They had electrical poles and kept stabbing Todd and I with them. Before I could do anything, I was pulled up and taken out of the cage. Todd was once again thrown into a small cage. I transformed into a panther, ripping out of my handcuffs. I ripped Todd's cage from the arms of the agent and started running. I got some distance from them before dropping the cage and opening it with my claw. Todd jumped out and we started running. The men were getting closer and other men with guns were with them.

"Transform into birds!" I shouted but before we could, we were captured in a net. The men came over and pointed their guns at us, I tried to use my powers on them but for some reason, they wouldn't work. I started to panic and the men in white coats ripped the nets off us. They put some sort of collar around our necks and I saw that it was part of an animal pole. They yanked us up and we started thrashing, trying to get out of it.

"Get them out of here!" One of the men ordered. They shocked me with their electric poles and I roared in pain. Todd transformed into a lion and stood over me protectively while growling at the men. One of them shot him in the leg and he cried out. We were being yanked along a bridge and I saw other people there. Maybe they could help! Some of them looked like soldiers. I roared getting their attention. I transformed into different animals, ignoring the pain from the shocks they kept giving me. Todd was being dragged along the floor beside me, back in his fox form. Blood was seeping from his leg and I started to get worried because his healing powers weren't working.

"Woah! Woah! What is this? What are those things?" An old man asked, standing in front of us. I transformed into a Labrador and barked but I was shocked again. My energy was quickly running out and I slumped to the floor.

"We don't know, Sir." With my last bit of energy, I transformed back into a human making the old man look at me in shock. The soldiers came over and they immediately started shouting and pushing the men that were holding us.

"LET THEM GO!" I looked up and saw that the good looking soldier from Qatar was the one who was shouting.

"Soldier! What is the meaning of this?" The old man snapped.

"Mr Secretary, they are the ones that killed the robot in Qatar. They're the ones that saved us." The old man looked down at us with wide eyes before looking at the men holding us in anger.

"Let them go! What are you thinking?" he shouted.

"But si-"

"I said let them go!" The men nodded quickly and released us. I went to stand up and quickly collapsed back down. The good looking one and the black dude came and helped me up, the black dude picked me, one arm under my legs and the other under my back. I looked at Todd who was struggling to crawl over to me, whining and crying out in pain.

"Todd." I whimpered, reaching out for him. The good looking soldier went over to Todd and gently picked him up and handed him to me. My eyes filled with tears when I saw that his wound wasn't healing. "Come on Todd." I whispered, running my hand over his wound making him cry.

"What were you thinking?" The old man hissed at the other men. "That is a teenage girl! A child!" The men started to stutter out excuses but I ignored them and looked down at Todd. His blood seeping into my jumper. I stroked his bloody fur with my shaking hand and I started crying.

"Get them inside, Epps. They're coming with us." The good looking soldier told the man that was holding me. Epps nodded as the old man finished shouting at the men in white coats. He came over to me and looked at me with sympathy.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Todd is going to die if his wounds don't start to heal!" I told him, tears blurring my vision. Todd nudged my head with his and licked away making me cry even more.

"Alright, get her inside and get...Todd cleaned up." The old man told the good looking soldier and Epps. The two soldiers brought me inside, the others behind us. I looked around, a little intimidated by the size of the place.

"SCARLETT!" I turned my head and saw Sam and Mikaela running over to me. A blond girl and a fat black dude with them.

"SAM!" I shouted, my brother came and took me from Epps, holding me in his arms.

"What happened?" he gasped, looking at Todd's injury.

"They shot him!" I sobbed. "Our powers aren't working properly Sam! He can't heal and he's loosing too much blood." Mikaela took Todd from me and shouted for some water and a cloth. I cried into Sam's shoulder while he rubbed my back.

"It's okay." he soothed. "He'll be okay. You guys always are."

"We're both weak Sam. Our powers aren't working properly. Just, please don't let him die." I pleaded. The good looking soldier ran over to Mikaela with some water and a cloth while Epps came over to me with some water and what looked like some bread. Mikaela started to clean Todd's wound but he screamed. I hid my face in Sam's neck and Sam squeezed me tightly.

"Here." Epps said gently. I looked at him and tried to block out Todd's screamed which so far wasn't working. Epps handed me the water and bread. "It might make you feel better." I nodded and took a sip of water and a bite out of the bread. I started to feel a little better so I continued eating.

"Feel any better?" Sam asked and I nodded. I finished off the bread and water. I looked down at my legs and side where I'd been shocked. I smirked when I saw that the red marks were starting to fade. I opened my hand and fire surrounded it. I smiled and jumped out of Sam's arms and ran over to Todd who was still crying. Mikaela had tears running down her cheeks as she cleaned Todd's wound, apologizing for hurting him.

"It's okay Mikaela. I can do it." I whispered, putting my arm around her shoulders. She nodded, still crying. I kneeled down beside Todd and gave him a sad smile. I gently picked him up and cradled him against my chest. He whimpered and I shushed him. "I've got you. I've got you." I covered his wound with my hand and he yelped but I felt something land in my hand. I took my hand off his wound and smiled when I saw it was healed, the bullet in my hand. I waved my hand and his usual bowl of meat appeared. Todd wolfing down the food and I started smiling when his body was no longer hunched over in pain. He finished the meat and smiled at me.

"Thanks Scar." he said, rubbing his head against my knee. I patted his head before standing up, everyone looking at us in shock. Todd and I walked over to the soldiers and the old man with a smile on my face.

"I guess I have to thank you for not letting us get turned into scientific experiments." I joked. "I'm Scarlett Witwicky and this is Todd by the way."

"And we have you to thank for saving our lives." The good looking soldier said to us. "I'm William Lennox. This is Epps" Will introduced.

"I'm John Keller." The old man said, smiling at me. Then I realised who he was.

"You're the Secretary of Defence." I gasped in shock and he nodded.

"You have got to be kidding me! Who let these two loose?" A very familiar voice shouted. Todd started growling and my eye twitched as I turned to see Simmons and another guy walking towards us. I waved my hand and a vine shot out of the floor and wrapped around Simmons' neck. I walked over to him and glared.

"Scarlett! Let him go!" Sam shouted, pulling me away from the red Simmons.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill this guy right now? Huh? He took away our parents, he threatened us, he got us hunted, he got Bee captured and he almost got Todd killed!" I growled.

"I know he did all those things but these guys know things that could help us with the Decepticons." Sam murmured. I growled in frustration before making the vine disappear. Simmons fell to his knee's, gasping for air while I glared at him.

"You better tell us something worthwhile or I promise, I'll kill you." I hissed. The other man looked at me in fear and I turned my glare to him. "Who are you?" I snapped.

"Tom Banachek. Head of Sector 7." he replied.

"Can you explain why we're here?" He nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>"All right, here's the situation." Simmons started, recovering from my mini attack earlier. We were walking across a bridge and only now did I realize that we were at Hoover Dam. "You've all been in direct contact with the NBE's."<p>

"NBE's?" Epps asked in confusion.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." I rolled my eyes and we were led somewhere dark and through a giant tunnel.

"What you're about to see is totally classified." Banachek announced as we walked into the giant room. What was inside made everyone gasp; A giant, grey robot, about the size of Optimus, maybe bigger, was frozen in ice.

"Megatron." Todd whispered, I nodded in shock. Sam and Mikaela looked at us with identical shocked expressions.

"Dear God. What is this?" Keller asked, looking at Megatron in shock and fear. Banachek lead us closer.

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Banachek explained.

"We call him NBE-1." Simmons told him. I snorted and Simmons raised his eyebrow at me.

"Well, sir," I mocked. "I don't mean to correct you on everything that you think you know, but, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." I corrected. Simmons turned and glared at me while Banachek looked at Sam and I.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." he told us. Sam and I looked at each other. Damn, that's a big achievement.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reversed-engineered by studying him. NBE-1. That's what we call him." Simmons said, getting in my face. Will pushed him back, glaring at him.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked Banachek who regarded him coolly.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." Banachek told him.

"Well it looks like you got one now." Todd said from Sam's shoulder. Keller pointed at Todd.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Todd bowed his head.

"So, why Earth?" Will asked.

"It's the Allspark." Sam answered.

"Allspark? What is that?" Keller asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Well, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-1 here, a.k.a Megatron-" Sam retorted to Simmons. "That's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." Sam explained, Banachek looked a little frightened and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons asked and Sam nodded.

"You know where it is. Don't you?" I asked, looking at Banachek.

"Follow me." Was all he said. We followed him.

"You're about to see our crown jewel." Simmons said as he opened a door into a small room. We walked in and I looked in awe at exactly what they were talking about. It was gigantic. I've never seen anything like it. A massive, black cube with weird inscriptions on the side stood in the middle of the room. It was mesmerizing.

"Wow." Sam muttered as we looked at the Cube.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-1. President Hoover had the dam build around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide it's energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside." Banachek told us.

"That's a pretty good idea. Build a giant dam around something alien so other aliens can't find it." The fat black dude said.

"Yeah, it didn't exactly work though." Epps snorted and I had to smirk. It was true.

"Wait, back up. You- you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" The blond girl asked.

"Good question." Banachek said, leading us into another room. There were loads of wires hooked up to a single, glass box. We were handed some sort of sunglasses. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in." Banachek told us. We stepped inside and they locked the door.

"What's that?" Epps asked, pointing at three claw marks on the wall. "Freddy Krueger been up in here or something?"

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man." The fat dude said, standing beside Epps. Todd jumped onto Epps' shoulder making him jump.

"The dude's right. That's Wolverine right there!" Todd commented. The fat dude looked at Todd like he was an angel or something.

"I'm Glen. I think I just made a friend with a fox." Todd introduced himself and decided to sit on Glen's shoulder. Awh, my little Todd's making friends.

"That's very funny." Simmons drawled. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? Blackberry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

Glen pulled out his phone. "I got a phone." he said, chucking it at Simmons. Something tells me, he shouldn't have done that.

"Ooh. Nokia's are real nasty." Simmons said, opening the phone and placing it in the box. "You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the Samurai." he whispered, slamming the door to the box shut. Is he crazy?

"Aren't Nokia's from Finland?" I whispered to nobody particular.

"Yes, but he's, you know...a little strange." Keller whispered to me. "He's a little strange" No kidding.

We put our glasses on and the little thing inside the box moved closer to the phone.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation...and funnel it into that box." Simmons explained. He pulled a lever and a bright blue light shot into the phone. It started to shake and then it turned into a mini bot. He started bashing into the glass and I grinned while everyone else gasped. "Mean little sucker, huh?"

"That thing is freaky!" The blond girl exclaimed.

"Awh, no. He's cute. He's so tiny and small." I squealed, stroking the glass where the bot was. Everyone looked at me like I was insane, I just shrugged at them. "What?" Everyone shook their heads and looked back at mini bot.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons asked, sounding oddly amused. Mini bot started shooting the glass and I giggled. He was so cute. He crashed into the box and cracked the glass. Simmons groaned. "Awh, he's breaking the box." He went to press a button that I assumed would kill mini bot.

"DON'T!" I shouted and Simmons looked at me.

"What now?" he asked impatiently.

"Don't kill him. He's only a baby bot." I told him.

"Well what do you suggest we do with him then? He's dangerous." Banachek said to me. I folded my arms.

"He's harmless!" I kept looking at them, ignoring the sounds of the mini bot start shooting the box again. "I'll look after him." I said and everyone gasped. "Oh get over it!"

"You, little lady, are completely insane!" Simmons said but he nodded. "Fine. Adopt the devil bot." I rolled my eyes and opened the door, slowly putting my hand in. Mini bot cowered in a corner.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise." I cooed. Everyone was silent, watching to see what would happen. Mini bot stayed in the corner for a moment before he slowly made his way towards me. He crawled onto my hand and I brought him out the box. "There you go mini bot. Are you happier to be out of that nasty box?" I said in a baby voice and mini bot nodded, nuzzling my hand.

"You are absolutely crazy." Mikaela said as she stood next to me. Todd flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. He transformed back into a fox and looked down at mini bot who cowered again.

"It's okay. He won't hurt you. This is Todd, he's a nice guy." Todd moved down so he was sat on my wrist. He nudged mini bot lightly making mini bot squeal in delight. I grinned at everybody who was just shaking their heads. My happiness was short lived when the lights started flickering and we heard banging and people shouting. Mini bot cowered into my chest and we all looked at the ceiling.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." Keller announced. Banachek ran over to a communication thing.

"Banachek, What's going on?" he asked. Sam came to my side and I looked up at him, fear in my eyes.

"Well, the NBE-1 hanger has lost power." The person on the other end replied.

"WHAT?" Banachek shouted.

"-and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it."

"If Megatron unfreezes, he'll come back to life." Mikaela whispered. Sam looked at me hopefully.

"Do you think you could keep him frozen?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. Not to that scale. I mean, my ice is strong. It could hold him for five minutes at the most." I said apologetically.

"Do you have an arms room?" Will asked and Banachek nodded, leading us out. I have a bad feeling about this.


	10. Chapter 10

Scarlett POV:

Banachek led us out of the room. "GET EVERYONE TO THE NBE-1 CHAMBER, NOW!" he shouted, running with everybody following him. I put mini bot down and transformed into a panther.

"Get on mini bot." I told him and he scrambled up onto my back. "Hold on." I started running after everyone and quickly caught up. Everyone but Sam and Mikaela gave me a shocked look.

"They're popping our generators!" Banachek told us.

"Megatron's gonna come back pretty soon. It is not a good idea to have all those people in there." I told him as we ran into the arms room. Will's men immediately began to get their weapons.

"Forty millimetre sabot rounds on that table!" Simmons shouted. We don't need guns, we need the Autobots! Another bang sounded and everyone went silent. I transformed back into a human and caught mini bot before he fell. I ran over to Simmons at the same time as Sam.

"You have to take us to our car!" Sam told him as Simmons loaded his gun.

"He's gonna know what to do with the cube!" I stressed.

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons told us, still loading his gun.

"Then unconfiscate it you dimwit!" I snapped.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing." Simmons said stressfully. Clearly, he's freaking out. Sam went to say something but was cut off by Simmons. "Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"You wanna sit here and wait to see what happens?" I growled. "There is a giant robot up there that is unfreezing. You'd rather he get his hands on the cube than the good guys?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young lady!" he shouted. Will grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against a car.

"Take them to their car!" he snapped. Everyone started pointing guns at each other. I lit up one of my hands with fire and pointed it at the guy who had his gun pointed at Will.

"Woah. Woah." Banachek said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons said to Will. Really? Is this the time to piss off the soldier with a gun?

"You know, we didn't ask to be here!" Will shot back.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven jurisdiction."

"S-Seven don't exist." Epps sassed.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Will told Simmons.

"I'm gonna count to five." Simmons told Will, trying to sound threatening.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three, hm?" Will pointed his gun at Simmons' chest and I smirked.

"Simmons?" Keller called.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys. Besides, I don't think Miss Witwicky and her fox would have a problem convincing you." Keller told him. I grinned, making my hand crackle with electricity. Simmons looked between me, Will, Todd and Keller.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kids' Camaro? That's cool." Simmons said, finally giving in.

I burst through the doors when I could hear Bee's pained moaning. I saw them spraying him with the ice gas and electrocuting him.

"HEY! LET HIM GO!" I shouted, pushing people out the way.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Sam shouted.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop!" Banachek ordered.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed. All the people spraying Bee stopped and looked at me fearfully.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Bee. He turned to look at us and his optics met mine. They filled with relief before they looked further down my body and anger flashed in them. He grabbed me and put his helmet down, he activated his cannon and pointed it at people while hugging me to his chest.

"Bee. Bee. Listen to me. Hey! Listen!" I said, tapping his chest he looked down at me. "I'm okay. They're okay. Just ignore them, alright. The Cube is here." I told him.

"You're- bleeding!" He growled through his radio. I looked down at my bloody jumper.

"Oh. That's not my blood. I promise, I'm okay. I'm fine" He lifted me higher and nuzzled his cheek plate against my hair. I giggled but quickly got serious again. "Listen to me Bee. The Cube is here. We're gonna take you to the Allspark, okay?" He nodded and everyone led him into the hanger where the Cube was. I was still in Bee's hands when we stopped under the Cube. I crawled onto Bee's shoulder and Bee squealed in awe as he looked at the Cube.

"Do your thing, Bee." I whispered. He nodded and touched the Cube making it light up.

"Ah, okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something." Epps said anxiously and I chuckled at him.

The Cube lit up again and the hieroglyphics sparked. Then the Cube started to shrink, it started moving and folding like a rubix cube. Todd flew onto my shoulder with mini bot on his back. We all watched in amazement as the once gigantic Cube shrunk to the size of a small box. It shocked Bee before he turned to me.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain- Let's get to it!" I grinned.

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City it 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city." Will announced. Bee handed me the Cube and it sent a shock up my arm but surprisingly, it wasn't painful. I looked at Bee and his optics widened before he looked away. I shrugged.

"Good! Right!" Keller agreed making me smile.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force. In Qatar, Scarlett and Todd managed to kill one but-" I cut Will off. Ignoring Bee's angry squeal.

"But only because the Air Force weakened it." I finished for him.

"They're right. You won't be able to kill them unless the bullets go right through the exoskeleton and hit it's power source." Todd explained.

"The Spark!" Bee chimed in. Todd looked confused before understanding filled his eyes.

"Their source of power is a spark in their chest. They wont die unless that is destroyed." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"This place must have some kind of radio link so we can contact them!" Keller looked at Simmons who nodded.

"Yes!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Shortwave, CB!" Okay, now I'm lost...

"Right! Yes!"

"Sir, you've got to find some way to get word out to them. Let's move!" Will ordered. I went to jump from Bee's shoulder but he grabbed me and gave me a look. Guess I'm getting lectured. He put me on the ground and transformed back into a car.

"Sam! Scarlett! Get in the car! Mister secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?" Will shouted.

"Affirmative!" I jumped in the drivers seat with Sam next to me and Mikaela in the back with Todd and mini bot. Bee started driving, Will and his team right behind us. I handed Mikaela the Cube.

"Put the seat belt on it." Sam told her.

"Scarlett!" Bee shouted and I jumped.

"What?" I asked.

"What did the- soldier- mean- about- Qatar?" he asked, I sighed. This was gonna go down well.

"So, Todd and I decided to sneak out to...help some people. We fought scorpion thing which I assume was a Decepticon. We killed it and came home. No biggy." I said, shrugging. The seat belt tightened around me and my seat shook a little.

"You could have- been killed!" he snapped. I stroked his steering wheel.

"But I wasn't. Listen, I love that you're worried about me Bee, because I worry about you too but I'm okay now. Besides, you're gonna have to control your worrying because we're about to go to war with the Decepticons." I told him and a whine came from the radio. Before I could tell him not to worry, I heard a truck's horn blare. We looked out the window.

"There's Optimus!" Sam said, Optimus and the other Autobots were going the wrong way. We drove past them, I stuck my head out the window and saw them drift so they were on our side of the road.

"HECK YEAH! AUTOBOTS REUNITED!" I cheered. Everyone laughed, even Bee who was probably still pissed. We ended up on the highway, on our way to Mission City. We were about halfway there when I heard the sound that set me on edge. Police sirens.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Todd muttered. "It's the same damn cop!" I ran my hands through my hair.

"Why don't these guys die?" I grumbled. "All right, Todd, time to kick some Decepticon ass! Get out there and scout, I'll be right after you!" I told him. He nodded and turned into a bird, he flew out the window and I took my belt off to go after him but it snapped back on.

"Bee...Please don't do this." I whispered.

"I don't want you- to get hurt." he told me.

"I know. I know and I don't want you to get hurt but we can't protect each other all the time. Todd's out there and if he get's hurt because I'm not there, I would never forgive myself. I just want to see what's going on." I told him. He sighed and released the belt. I kissed the wheel and looked at Sam and Mikaela. "Stay safe and look after mini bot." I told them. They nodded and I transformed into an eagle and flew out the window. I flew next to Todd and we saw a brown truck transform into a Decepticon. Optimus transformed too and the Decepticon started skating down the highway, right towards a school bus.

"Let's go!" Todd called. "I'll protect the bus, you get the Decepticon." I nodded and we swooped down. Before the Decepticon could cut the bus in half, Todd put a shield around it. I transformed and kicked the Decepticon in the face. It shouted in outrage and I landed as a panther and started running down the highway, towards Optimus with the Decepticon right behind me.

"Come to me, you pathetic little worm." It growled. "Bonecrusher will destroy you." I rolled my eyes. Before we reached Optimus, I sped up and turned around and jumped up. I transformed and threw a dagger at Bonecrusher, it hit him right between the eyes, distracting him. Optimus took the opportunity and tackled him, going over the edge of the highway. I ran over and looked down to see them fighting. Todd flew beside me and we watched as Optimus turned his hand into a sword and stabbed Bonecrusher in the face and ripped out his spark, killing him.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Todd shouted, shaking with excitement making me laugh.

"Come on, let's get back to Bee." He nodded and we ran through the cars, trying to find Bee. When we were running past the police car, I clawed his back wheel, flattening it before sprinting away. Todd found Bee and flew into his window, I ran up beside him and transformed into a human and jumped into the drivers seat making Sam and Mikaela scream.

"Man, Optimus owned that Decepticon!" Todd told them what happened while I sat back in my seat. Enjoying being near Bee before we were probably separated again when we got to the city. Soon, we arrived and stopped in the middle of the road. Sam grabbed the Cube and we all got out of Bee. Todd was sat beside me while mini bot was on my shoulder. Will shouted something and green smoke surrounded us.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps asked into his radio as a jet flew over us. "We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction." The jet didn't respond. It just flew over.

"IT'S STARSCREAM!" Ironhide shouted. It's a Decepticon.

"Please tell me you copy." Epps squeaked into the radio but he got no response. Ironhide and Bee transformed making the pedestrians scream and run away.

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide ordered. Bumblebee followed Ironhide over to a Furbie truck and lifted it up. We saw the jet come closer to us. Uh oh.

"No, no, no. MOVE!" Will shouted and everyone ran. I looked to my companion with wide eyes.

"Todd! The shields!" He nodded and he put a shield around everyone, I put mini bot on Todd's shoulder before looking at Bee and Ironhide. They were in shooting range. I ran over just as Starscream shot missiles at them and I put up a shield. The missiles hit the bottom of the truck, making it blow up. The force of the explosion destroyed my shield and Ironhide, Bee and I went flying. I landed harshly on the ground making me groan. I dragged myself up and looked around, I saw a lump of yellow next to me. Bee. I limped over and heard him whining and making pained sounds.

"Bee?" I whispered, he looked at me. "What's wrong?" He whined and started dragging himself forward. Why wasn't he getting up? "Bee...Bumblebee, why aren't you getting up?" I asked, I looked down at his legs and I screamed when I saw he didn't have any. I fell back and stared at his legless body. He started crawling towards me but I shook my head.

"Is everyone okay?" Someone shouted.

"RATCHET!" I screamed, Sam and Mikaela ran over.

"Oh, my God. Bumblebee, your legs. Scarlett what happened?" Sam asked, tears forming in his eyes. Mikaela helped me up and I limped over to Bee when he started crawling again.

"I-it was the explosion!" I cried. "Don't move Bee. You'll hurt yourself more, don't move." I told him. He looked at me sadly and I leaned my forehead against his. "You'll be okay. I-I promise." Something exploded behind us and Todd came running over, mini bot still on his back. At the other end of the road was a tank and it was shooting right at us. We need to get Bee out of here. I looked around, we can't carry him, he's too heavy. Then I saw it, a tow truck. My leg wound healed up and I sprinted over to the truck and tried using my electricity to spark up the engine. It worked and I drove it over to Bee so that I was right behind him.

"You genius!" Mikaela exclaimed. I jumped out of the truck, Mikaela and I grabbed the chains and started to wrap them around Bee. Sam ran over and helped.

"IT'S MEGATRON! RETREAT!" Jazz shouted. Everyone started running away and Megatron started shooting at people. Jazz was thrown to the side because of an explosion and I saw Megatron pick him up with his feet, he flew up to the top of a building and smashed Jazz against it.

"No!" I shouted, Bee reached out to stop me from going after Megatron but he didn't reach me.

"That all you got, Megatron?" Jazz provoked.

"Come here, little cretin!" Megatron growled.

"You want a piece of me?" Jazz shouted. "You want a piece?" I transformed into a bird and flew up to Megatron.

"No!" I transformed back into my human form, I created a gun and shot at Megatron's eyes while falling. He screamed out in pain and dropped Jazz. Before I hit the floor, I transformed into a panther and landed on my paws. I ran back over to Sam, Mikaela, Todd and Bee and transformed. Bee picked me up and glared at me.

"What-were- you thinking?" he shouted through his radio.

"I couldn't just let Jazz die!" I said exasperatedly. Bee kept glaring at me and I sighed. "We're in the middle of a war zone, Bee. We've got to sacrifice things. Our lives are constantly in danger. I'm sorry I scared you but I couldn't let Jazz die." His optics softened and he nuzzled my hair.

"Sorry- beautiful."

"It's okay." I heard Will shouting, I looked in his direction and saw him running towards us.

"Where's the Cube?" he asked and we pointed next to Bee. He nodded and ran away again. I got out of Bee's grasp and helped Mikaela and Sam strap him up.

"Okay. I think that's it." I said, Mikaela nodded and Will ran back over to us.

"Okay." he panted.

"What?" Sam asked.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here." He chucked a flare at me and I caught it. "Take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. You two need to go to the roof. Set the flare." Will told us. Sam started shaking his head.

"No!"

"Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

"No, no. I can't do this!" Sam panicked and Bee started hugging me to his chest, whirring sadly.

Will grabbed the front of Sam's hoodie and dragged him down so he was eye level with him. "Listen to me! You're soldiers now! All right? I need you to take this Cube." Will picked up the Cube and gave it to Sam. "Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die!" he told us and we nodded.

"You got to go. You got to go." Will told Mikaela who immediately started to protest.

"No, I'm not leaving!" She pushed Will back.

"You need to go!"

"No, I'm not leaving until I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" I grinned.

"Sam. Scarlett. We will protect you!" Ironhide told us. Sam looked at me before nodding.

"Okay." I looked at Bee and everything I felt towards him bubbled to the surface. How protective and cute he is, how he calls me beautiful and makes me feel better when he tightens his belt around me and warms up the seat.

"Bee." I murmured and Bee looked at me. "I really like you. If you don't like me back, that's okay. I just- I just thought you should know just in case, you know. I know it sounds weird but I can't help it and-" I rambled and Bee looked at me in shock. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, I'll jus-" I was cut off by Bee who pressed me closer to his chest so that I could hear the hum of his spark. He gently ran his metal finger down my back and I smiled.

"I really- like- you too." Bee told me and I pulled away, looking up at him as he leaned his head down so his face was centimetres from mine. I leaned my forehead against his. "Be careful."

"I will." I said, jumping out of his arms. I ran over to Todd and picked him up, hugging the life out of him and mini bot. "You're my best friend. I love you, okay? Never ever forget that!" He nodded and licked my cheek.

"I love you too Scar. Now go!" I put Todd back down and ran to Sam who was talking to Mikaela.

"Sam, we need to go!" He nodded and I gave Bee one last look before running towards the building with Sam. It was time we ended all this.


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlett POV:

Sam and I were sprinting towards the building, Ironhide and Ratchet making sure we didn't get hit by anything the Decepticons shot at us. Suddenly, a helicopter Decepticon landed a few feet away from us.

"Watch out!" Ironhide shouted. I waved my hand and my bow and arrow appeared in my hand.

"I got it!" I shot an arrow at the Decepticon and it hit him in the eye. I focused my mind and vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the Decepticons limbs and pulled him to the ground.

"Scarlett, come on!" Sam shouted, grabbing my hand. We started running again, the building was in sight but we were still too far away.

"Keep moving. Don't stop!" Ironhide told us.

We started running across the road where all the cars had stopped and people were running all over. I jumped over a car just as the jet from before transformed. Starscream. He landed and blew up a load of cars, Sam and I rolled to the side and hid from him but my anger was surging. He almost killed Bee! I stood up and threw a fire ball mixed with electricity at him. Ratchet and Ironhide started shooting at him and I crouched back down next to Sam. We looked at each other and I pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Sam. We can do this, we- we can do this." I told him shakily and he nodded.

"I love you too!" Starscream turned back into a jet and flew off.

"Get to the building!" Ironhide shouted. Sam grabbed my arm.

"Let's go!" We sprinted through the city and I heard more screams and a large bang come from behind us. I turned and saw Megatron.

"No, no, no, no." I muttered, running faster.

"GIVE ME THE CUBE CHILDREN!" A car ran into Sam and when he fell, the Cube hit the floor and the energy reverberated through the ground. Things started to transform into Cybertronions. I grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him up and we ran to the building. We ran inside and tried to find some stairs or something that could get us to the top, as we were looking we heard some glass break.

"You're not gonna get us! You're not gonna get us!" Sam repeated.

"I smell you...children!" We found some stairs and started running up them. We got to the second floor and ran to the other stairs but as we ran, the floor behind us collapsed as Megatron tried to get us.

"OH CRAP!" Sam shouted, we got to the stairs and kept going up.

"MAGGOTS!" Megatron roared. I looked up and we started to climb the stairs.

Todd POV:

I sat beside Mikaela with mini bot was next to me. Mikaela stopped the truck down an alley and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel and started to cry. I looked at her sadly and Scarlett kept popping into my mind. I didn't know where she was or if she was was okay. I didn't know if Sam was okay, I didn't know if Megatron had caught them or if...or if they were dead. Mini bot squeaked and nudged my leg with his head and I looked down at him. I smiled when I saw his once red eyes were starting to turn blue making his eyes appear purple, matching Scarlett's. Mini bot pointed his gun and pretended to shoot, pointing at Bumblebee. I was confused for a second before I understood. I looked at Mikaela and nudged her head making her look at me.

"I know you're scared. I'm scared too but I don't think Scarlett and Sam would want us to sit around and do nothing. They'd want us to fight. So, as Scarlett said...Let's kick some Decepticon butt!" I told her, she smiled and stroked my head.

"Let's do it!" I grinned and picked up mini bot with my teeth and jumped out the back window and sat next to Bumblebee. I put down mini bot and looked at the bug.

"Mikaela, you drive. Bee, you shoot and I'll shield you!" I said to them. Bumblebee made a sound and Mikaela fired up the engine and started driving. We sped down the street and Bumblebee moved cars out the way and then we saw the big Decepticon that was once a tank. "SHOOT BEE! SHOOT!" I shouted, Bumblebee turned his hands into cannons and started shooting at the Decepticon. Mini bot copied Bee and started shooting at the Decepticon with his mini cannons which, surprisingly, hit the Decepticon. Bee and mini bot's shots took the Decepticon by shock and they hit him full force so he couldn't shoot back. I saw Jazz drive up and transform, he shot at the Decepticon too. He was being shot at in all angles, by Bee, Jazz and the Soldiers.

"Keep shooting!" Mikaela shouted. Bee shot bullets at him and I took my chance. I transformed into a bird and flew towards the Decepticon. Bee shot at the Decepticon again and it hit it's back, burning through the exoskeleton. I grinned evilly and put a shield around me before transforming into a lion and landing on the Decepticon's back. I wrapped my teeth around it's spark and ripped it out. The Decepticon froze and fell to the ground. I jumped off his back and walked towards Bee, spitting out the Decepticon's spark.

"Punk ass Decepticon." Jazz growled, walking beside me. I snickered and transformed back into a fox and sat between Bee and mini bot.

"Way to go mini bot. You did good!" I told him. He squealed and I laughed. Mikaela got out the truck and walked up to us.

"Nice job guys!" She told us and we all grinned.

"That tank is definitely dead now." Lennox said to us. "All right, let's go! We got business!" I looked up to the building that Sam and Scarlett were supposed to be in and prayed that they were alright.

Sam and Scarlett finally made it to the roof and started jumping over things in their way. They saw the helicopters coming for the Cube and tried to get their attention.

"HEY!" They shouted. "HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Scarlett slammed the flare against the wall and it set alight. She started waving it to get the choppers attention while they ran to the ledge to give the Cube to the guys in the helicopters. They flew over and Sam reached the Cube over to give it to them. Scarlett looked to the side and saw Starscream on top of a building.

"WATCH OUT!" she screamed when he shot a missile but it was too late. The missile hit the helicopter and it blew up. Scarlett put a shield around Sam and herself and dragged him down to the floor with her. They both screamed when the tail of the helicopter went right over them, almost taking their heads off.

"Hang on, children!" Optimus shouted. The two siblings got back up and started running. The vents beside them blew up when Megatron punched his way through them. They ran out of the way so Megatron couldn't get them. They climbed onto the ledge and hid behind one of the statues. They clung tightly to it and tried not to look down, despite Scarlett turning into a bird a lot, she really didn't like heights. The two were shaking and could hear Megatron walking around the roof.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron growled. They didn't reply, they just tried to get a better grip on the statue. Maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to have the two of them on one statue. Evil chuckling met their ears and they saw Starscream still on the other building.

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pets. Especially you, femme." he said, leering at Scarlett. She gagged and two helicopters flew past.

"We're never giving you the Allspark! And we'll never be your pets!" Scarlett shouted.

"Oh, so unwise." Megatron teased before growling. Little did Megatron know that a certain gifted girl had just made a big decision. Scarlett touched Sam shoulder and a parachute emerged on his back. Sam looked at his sister in confusion but she just shook her head. Megatron used his weapon to hit the statue next to them and it made their part of the building break away. Sam screamed as he started to fall but Scarlett pulled the string on Sam's parachute, stopping him from falling and he was caught by Optimus. As Scarlett was falling, she transformed into a bird and flew up to Megatron. She transformed back and shot everything she could at Megatron. Fire, electricity and wind consumed him. Vines shot through the roof and wrapped around Megatron's arms but he quickly ripped them away. Scarlett sent one last fireball at Megatron and he roared in anger and hit her, her bones broke and she fell off the side of the building, screaming.

Everyone below looked up when the sounds of explosions and screaming met their ears. Bumblebee started to scream when he saw Scarlett falling. He reached out for her, despite him knowing he would never catch her. Optimus tried to catch her but didn't make it.

"NO!" Todd cried, going to run towards the building. Epps grabbed him before he could put himself in danger. "LET ME GO! SHE'LL DIE IF I DON'T GO. PLEASE! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Todd screamed and started thrashing but Epps wouldn't let him go. Mikaela started crying as she held mini bot who was whining sadly. She watched her friend fall to her death, she could hear Sam screaming but it was Todd's grief stricken wails made everyone start to tear up.

"Todd. Calm down." Ironhide told his young friend, taking him from the soldiers arms.

"No. She's my best friend! I have to save her! SCARLETT!" Everyone watched as she disappeared from sight. Time seemed to stop. Nobody spoke, nobody breathed, they just stared. Scarlett Witwicky was dead. The unique, sarcastic, protective girl was dead and everyone knew it. No matter how powerful she was, nobody could survive a fall like that.

"No." Todd whispered. "No, no, no, no. Please! Scarlett! SCARLETT!" Will put his hand on Epps' shoulder and they all bowed their heads in respect for the fallen soldier. Bee's felt his spark weaken and he whined in grief. His charge was dead.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Will told everyone. "She will be forever remembered for what she was...a brave soldier."

"I'm sorry, Bug." Jazz said as he looked at the downcast Autobot. Bee said nothing, he just looked at where Scarlett had fallen from and whined.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam POV:

I watched Scarlett fall and I screamed, hoping that Optimus would catch her...but he didn't, she stared right at me as she fell until she disappeared into the smoke that hovered over the ground.

"No. No. No, no, no. Please!" I cried, trying to get out of Optimus' grasp but he wouldn't let go.

"I got you, boy. Please, just calm down." Optimus said, his voice laced with grief. I continued staring at the black abyss that had swallowed Scarlett, I just wanted her to fly out and help me finish this but no matter how much I wished it would happen, I knew it wouldn't. "Hold onto the Cube." Optimus told me and I nodded sadly. Optimus jumped between the two buildings, getting to the bottom. As we got closer to the ground all I could think about was how far Scarlett had actually fallen. My thoughts were cut short when Megatron landed on Optimus' back making us fall. Optimus shielded me as we landed on the floor, Megatron not far away.

"Sam!" I looked at Optimus. "You risked your life to protect the Cube." he said thankfully.

"And Scarlett gave her life." I mumbled. The family motto ran through my head. "No sacrifice. No victory." I told him.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. You and your sister have done us a great service and we shall be eternally grateful for it." he said and I nodded. "Get behind me." I jumped off his chest and hid behind a cab.

"It's you and me, Megatron!" Optimus growled, getting up.

"No, it's just me, Prime!"

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall!" I ducked down when they started fighting. Megatron grabbed Optimus and threw him to the side.

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" Megatron shouted. They continued fighting and Optimus held his own for a while but he was becoming weak. Please, keep fighting Optimus.

Will Lennox POV:

"Fighter jets in 60 seconds!" Epps told me. "We got friendlies mixed with bad guys. Targets will be marked." he said into the radio as a Decepticon transformed from a helicopter. I hit Epps' arm and he looked at me in confusion.

"Hey...bring the rain." I told him. "All right? Let's kill these things." Some of my team and I ran behind some cars and ducked down, others behind pillars of buildings. "Remember, aim low. Armour's weak under the chest." I told them and they nodded. Epps took out his LED light and shined it on the Decepticon.

"Target marked. Still waiting." Unfortunately, the Decepticon noticed the light and turned to us. It turned it's hand into a gun and started shooting. "MOVE OUT!" Epps shouted.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU, CRETINS!" The Decepticon roared. He went to shoot us again but a blade was thrown at him and it cut off his arm. He screamed in pain and we took the opportunity and started shooting at him. The metal around his chest began to wear down because of our constant shooting. It went to shoot at us with it's other hand but a bird landed on it and transformed into a lion, it bit into its arm and ripped it off. I looked at the lion in confusion. Todd? What the hell was he doing here? I told him to stay with Mikaela and the other Autobots. The Decepticon started to thrash in an attempt to get Todd off of him but Todd clawed at his armour. We continued shooting at the Decepticon's chest until we saw a faint blue light. We stopped firing and Todd stuck his head into it's chest and ripped out the spark like he'd done earlier. The Decepticon's eyes faded and it fell to the ground, motionless. Todd spat out the spark and glared at the Decepticon. He then started to grow as if he was turning into a human. When the transformation was complete, my eyes widened. Todd wasn't Todd, it was Scarlett. She was covered in dirt and her clothes were ripped, burnt and covered in blood. "Not so smart now, are you? You overgrown tin can" She growled. She turned around and smiled when she saw us.

I dropped my gun and ran over to her, I picked her up and spun her around. "You're alive!" I cheered. "But, how? We saw you fall..." I let her go.

"No time to explain, I need to help Optimus. He looks like he's going to lose and I don't feel like being taken over by a crazy alien." she joked before saluting and running towards the fighting robots.

Sam POV:

I ran out of hiding as the Air Force began shooting at Megatron. Optimus was weak and was struggling to fight. Megatron saw me and lunged for me but Optimus stuck out his arm and Megatron tripped over it. I shuffled away from Megatron and towards Optimus.

"I'll kill you!" Megatron growled, reaching for me. "Mine! Allspark!"

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest!" Optimus ordered. I was pushed out the way when Megatron reached for me. I looked up at the person who pushed me and my eyes widened."Now! Sam!" Optimus shouted.

"Scarlett..." I whispered. She looked at me in determination.

"Chuck me the Cube!" she shouted. I was still looking at her in shock but I threw it to her. Megatron growled and lunged for her but she jumped out the way and stuck the Cube in Megatron's chest. Megatron clawed at his chest where there was now a giant, red hole. He growled and let out pained moans before collapsing. His eyes fading to black.

"You left me no choice, brother." Optimus said sadly. I walked over to Scarlett and pulled her into a tight hug. Not believing she was really here.

"Scarlett?" I whimpered, she clutched the back of my jumper and put her face in my neck.

"Sam." she whispered. I hugged her tighter and I felt my neck become wet with her tears.

"I thought you were dead." I said, pulling away and cupping her face. She gave a watery laugh and I wiped away her tears.

"So did I for a second, but it turns out that my shield can protect me from falls, too. It just knocks you out and makes you ache like hell." she said grinning. I laughed and hugged her again.

"Scarlett, Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." Optimus told us. I looked up at him in both shock and relief. Still not quite believing it was over.

Scarlett POV:

"Yo! Lil' lady, you survived the fall!" Jazz cheered, looking at me as he came over with Ironhide and Ratchet. He crouched down. "Thanks for watching my ass out there." he said sincerely and I nodded.

"Someone's got to." I joked. Jazz chuckled and walked back to Ironhide and Ratchet who were looking at me in shock.

"SCARLETT?" I heard Todd shout. I turned around and Todd jumped out of the truck as Mikaela drove over, Bee still on the back. Todd sprinted over and tackled me down, licking at my face. "I thought I'd lost you." he said sadly and I stroked his fur, standing back up with him in my arms.

"Never." I told him. He nuzzled his head with mine and I kissed his muzzle. Mikaela ran over and hugged me, crying, Todd squished between the two of us.

"Thank God you're alive!" she blubbed and I laughed.

"Can't get rid of me that easily!" Todd jumped out of my arms and I heard Bee whine. I walked over to him and his optics lit up, he reached for me and I jumped in his hand. He hugged me to his chest plates and I could hear a humming from inside. I climbed up Bee's body and looked him right in the optics. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine. The simple touch made my heart filled up with happiness.

"We gained new comrades on this day!" Optimus started, making Bee and I pull apart. "Thank you. All of you. You honour us with your bravery." Optimus told us and I smiled down at Sam.

"Permission to speak, sir?" A sexy, British accent filled my ears and I looked at Bee in shock. He was British? He could talk?

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus said, nodding at Bee.

"You speak now?" Sam asked but was ignored.

"I wish to stay with Scarlett and Sam." Bee said to Optimus and my face lit up.

"If that is their choice."

"YES!" Sam and I shouted making everyone chuckle. I placed a kiss on Bee's cheek plate making him chirp happily.

"Have I ever told you how much I love the British accent?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, Beautiful. You haven't." he whispered and I smirked.

"Well...I really, really, love the British accent." He chuckled and went to nuzzle my hair but was stopped by an angry squeal from my shoulder. I looked and saw mini bot who was glaring at Bee and tapping one of his feet.

"What is that?" Bee asked and I smiled, taking mini bot in my hands.

"This is Mini Bot. When we were at Sector 7, they created him from someone's cell phone and they were going to kill him when I took him in." I explained and Bee looked at me quizzically.

"You adopted a Cybertronion?" he asked and I shrugged.

"He was cute and they were going to kill him. It was practically my duty to safe him." I said protectively. Bee chuckled and leaned his head against mine.

"Whatever you say, Beautiful. Have you figured out a name for him yet? Or is it just Mini Bot?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I haven't figured out a name yet." I said, pouting. "You could give me some idea's!" I said and Bee nodded. I looked at mini bot who still looked a little wary of Bee. "Mini Bot, this is Bumblebee. He's my special friend and he's really nice." I cooed. Mini bot looked at me with wide eyes before crawling over me and onto Bee making him jump. I giggled and watched as Mini Bot scanned a blue light over Bee and then Mini Bot's armour turned yellow and black making me laugh.

"Looks like you've got a new fan, Bee!" I said giggling. Bee looked at Mini Bot and laughed.

"Guess so."


	13. Chapter 13

3 Weeks Later.

Scarlett POV:

It's been three weeks since the battle in Mission City and a lot has happened. Sector 7 was shut down, the bodies of the Decepticon's were dumped in the Laurentian Abyss, the deepest place on the planet. Everything seemed to go back to normal, our parents were released and we were allowed to tell them what had happened. As expected, they freaked out but quickly came around when we explained everything properly.

You'll also be glad to know that Sam got the girl and I've never seen him happier. Sam had asked Mikaela to be his girlfriend while we were at a secret base that the Government had lent out so we could recover. It was pretty funny actually: I'd walked in on Sam practising how to ask her out in the mirror and then when it actually came to asking her out, he freaked out and messed up everything he was going to say. Mikaela found it 'adorable' and accepted, somehow managing to understand what Sam was trying to say through the crap he was coming out with.

Todd's doing good too; He tends to spend time with Ironhide and Ratchet a lot, especially after he found out he could use his healing powers to heal other people. He also likes to look after Mini Bot who we've now named 'Sharp Shot' because according to Todd, he was pretty good with his guns in Mission City. So, Bee helped me decide on the name and we've nicknamed him 'Sharpie' and he seems to like it. Sharpie was still what the Autobots called a 'Sparkling' which is apparently the Cybertronion equivalent of a baby, they said that he would stay like that for a few years as Cybertronion's age differently to humans but they promised him that once he was old enough, he could join the Autobots which made him incredibly happy. Also, he hadn't changed his armour colour, it was still yellow and black, like Bee. The Autobots are now a part of a new government group called N.E.S.T which basically focused on getting rid of the remaining Decepticon's, Will's team are also a part of N.E.S.T which made them pretty happy.

As for Bee and myself, well...we are officially a couple and unbelievably happy. He asked me a week after the battle when he was finally let out of Ratchet's medi-bay. Mom and Dad accepted him pretty quickly as did everyone else, despite him being a giant robot alien. We were practically inseparable and Bee was as adorable and sweet as ever but he's been acting a little odd for the past couple of days and he wont tell me what's wrong with him.

I was sat on top of Bee's hood, shaking my head at Sam and Mikaela who were making out on Jazz's hood. We were ironically on the hill where Bee had 'broken down' in an attempt to get Sam and Mikaela together. The Autobots were behind us, Todd sat on top of Ratchet, talking to his BFF's (Ratchet and Ironhide). Optimus was off doing something for N.E.S.T so we decided to come here to relax for a bit.

I felt Bee sigh and I looked down at his hood in concern. "What's wrong Bee? I know something is upsetting you." I said.

"Can you close your eyes for a second?" he asked and I looked at him in confusion before shrugging and closing my eyes. I waited but nothing happened until somebody took hold of my hand. My eyes snapped open and I gasped when I saw a boy about my age with bright blond hair that was spiked up a bit, piercing blue eyes and lightly tanned skin looking at me nervously. His 5'10 build towered over my 5'7 form. My eyes travelled down his body and he was pretty toned, he was wearing a black and yellow striped tank top, showing his muscles and he was wearing black jeans.

"Who are you?" I asked in confusion and he smiled shyly.

"It's me, Bumblebee." he said, pulling me towards him by my waist. I shivered at the sound of his British accent and looked at him in shock. It couldn't be, I was sitting on Bee. Besides, he couldn't transform into a human. But, how would he know about Bumblebee?

I folded my arms. "Prove it. What does Bumblebee call me?"

"Easy, I call you Beautiful because that's what you are." he said with a small smile. I blushed a little but cleared my throat.

"What did Bumblebee and I decide to call Mini Bot?" I asked and Bee smirked.

"Sharp Shot." he replied easily.

"Who did Bumblebee save Sam, Mikaela, Todd and I from in the abandoned warehouse?"

"Barricade."

"Who w-" I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart started to beat faster and atomic bombs went off. Now I knew for definite it was Bee, no one but him could ever make me feel like this. He pulled away and grinned down at me while I just looked at him in a daze.

"But...how?" I whispered, running my hand through his hair.

"Ratchet's been working on something called a holoform for a couple of years. It allows us to have a human form when we're not in our bipedal forms. Optimus had been the first one to use the prototype a few years ago but Ratchet wanted to upgrade it...make it better. I wanted to be the first one to try it out." he explained, cupping my cheek and gently rubbing his thumb across it.

"I'm not complaining or anything but why? Why would you want to look human?" I asked. He put his forehead against mine and kissed my nose.

"Because I want you to have a normal relationship, or at least the closest to normal you can get with me. I didn't want to have to worry about constantly hurting you if I touched you and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." he told me. I looked at him sadly and kissed his cheek, coving his hand with my own.

"I know you would never hurt me, Bee. And you didn't need to change so we could have a 'normal relationship'. Is this why you've been off for a couple of days?" I asked and he nodded. I stared into his bright blue eyes and sighed. "You never have to change for me...ever. You're perfect the way you are." I told him and he smiled a little. "But, I think it's very sweet of you to do this and it also means I can kiss you whenever I want." I said grinning. He chuckled and looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"That makes the two of us." he said huskily before lowering his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. Our lips moved in unison and I tugged on his hair making him growl. I smiled against his lips. Everything was perfect and no matter what, nothing could destroy my happiness. Nothing.


	14. Sequel

The next story 'Back In Business' is now up. Go find it on my profile if you want to read more :D. Thanks guys!xxx


End file.
